


Sunshine And Stormclouds

by Triculeveckian



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M, unsympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triculeveckian/pseuds/Triculeveckian
Summary: Logan and Virgil, learning to build a family with their son Patton. Remy, the world's craziest aunt. And Roman, a teenager longing for a place to call home.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. I Lost Our Baby

Virgil's face was white as he burst into the house, startling a half-asleep Logan from where he'd been quietly reading on the sofa. Seeing the look of alarm on his husband's face Logan quickly set the book aside, his heart leaping nervously.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" He asked. He swiftly rose and hurried to Virgil's side, and his husband grabbed his shoulders as he neared.

"I lost our baby!" He gasped finally, eyes wild with terror. "We were out in the grass and I must have fallen asleep and--" he shook Logan's shoulders for emphasis. "I woke up and he was gone!"

Logan blanched. " _ Gone _ ?" He repeated, his voice hissing as if the breath had been knocked out of him. "Patton's gone?" 

"Yes!" Virgil was already dragging him out the door. "Help me look! He's had to have gone somewhere!" 

Logan allowed himself to be pulled outside, his mind immediately racing through what could have happened, routes the baby might've taken, what if...

"Alright we'll split up," he said, forcing his voice to stay even, to stay calm for Virgil's sake. "Show me where you woke up, we'll start there."

Virgil nodded and grabbed Logan's arm again--though he noticed his husband's grip wasn't quite so painful as before--pulling him towards a sunny patch of grass close to the woods. Logan carefully extracted himself from Virgil's grip once they got there, then looked out at the forest on the edge of their lawn. 

"You go left, I'll go right," was all he said, his voice tense.

"But what if--"

"We'll start there," Logan repeated, more firmly than before. Virgil hesitated, then suddenly nodded and dashed off. Logan watched him go, then moved towards the trees at a slower, more cautious pace. He didn't want to miss anything. He  _ couldn't _ miss anything. 

"Patton?" Logan called softly. He could hardly hear his own words over the furious pounding of his heart, but he couldn't let that show. "Patton?"

No answer came. No crying, no babbling, no adorable high-pitched laughter from their recently adopted son. Logan quickly shook his head, trying to force away the fear and focus on finding Patton. He was utterly terrified of losing him after all they'd gone through to make the little blond child a part of their family, and especially so soon. Patton had only been a part of their family for a few short months, but it already felt like forever. Logan loved him and he knew Virgil did too; he knew they'd both be devastated if anything happened to their son.

_ Please let him be okay...  _

Carefully, Logan entered the forest, ears straining to pick up even the slightest sound. Instead, all he could hear was Virgil's frantic scrambling some distance away; the snapping of twigs and crunch of leaves as his husband crashed through the foliage. Not much help when you're--

_ Wait _ . Logan froze as something caught his eye--the flash of pale blue fabric in the sunlight. His eyes widened and he raced towards it.

"Patton?"

And there he was. The little boy, still wrapped snugly in his light blue onesie with the long sleeves, was curled up in a soft patch of moss that had been flooded with sunlight. Patton was fast asleep, eyes closed and snoring softly. 

A wave of relief crashed over Logan at the sight and immediately he felt his eyes tearing up; how sweet the child looked sleeping in his little patch of sunbeams. Old stories of faeries and elves came to mind, but Logan shook them away when he suddenly remembered Virgil was still out there.

"Virgil!" He called. "Virgil, I found him!" The distant crashing immediately grew louder and suddenly Virgil burst into the clearing. He gave a shout when he saw Patton and rushed to his side, Logan following when he found that he was no longer frozen in place and could in fact move his legs.

"Oh my gosh, buddy, buddy you're okay," Virgil whispered hoarsely, gently picking Patton up and cradling him in his arms. Tears welled in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks and onto his old patchwork hoodie, not that he seemed to care. Logan felt tears streaming down his face as well; tears of relief and joy.  _ He's okay. He's okay. He's okay. _ The words repeated themselves like a heartbeat; steady and calming.

Upon hearing the commotion their little son opened his eyes, looking at both of them and giggling.

"Papa!" He laughed. "Papa Papa Papa!" 

Virgil smiled and so did Logan.

"That's right, sunshine. Papa found you. And he's never letting you go again."


	2. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short filler chapter, just pure fluff here.

"A picnic?"

"Sure, why not? You especially need to get some Vitamin D, you spend too much time inside."

"Oh, cause you're one to talk." Virgil rolled his eyes, but he was grinning as he picked Patton up from where they'd been playing on the living room floor and followed Logan outside to the porch. The little blond child in his arms looked up at him and smiled, reaching for Virgil's hair with one hand.

"Papa!" He squealed, waving his hands.

"Stop being so cute." Virgil shook his head, trying to sound grumpy, but he just couldn't. Not with the little ball of happiness in his arms, looking up at him with those huge brown eyes and that adorable smile on his face. God he loved that kid.

Virgil waited for Logan to place the blanket down on the grass before he sat down on it with Patton, carefully setting him down in front of him. Logan joined them, gently ruffling Patton's soft blond hair before sitting down as well.

The food had already been brought out. Slices of watermelon, potato chips, and hot dogs for Logan and Virgil--nothing fancy, as neither were exactly what you'd call a good cook. Logan gave Patton a little piece of watermelon, and Virgil held it for him while he tried to eat it. In the end he did little more than smear the sticky juice all over his face, but Patton didn't seem to mind and immediately crawled into Virgil's lap once he was finished, wiping his face on his dad's sleeve. Virgil didn't stop him, only watched with an expression of adoration on his face. He didn't see Logan watching him the same way.

"You like watermelon, Sunshine?" Logan couldn't help but break into a smile when he heard Virgil use the nickname he'd given their son. He busied himself and got his husband a plate of food, scooting a little closer and handing it to Virgil so he could eat.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Virgil murmured, hardly seeming to notice the food being offered to him.

"He is," Logan agreed. "And so are you."

That made him smile. Logan loved it when he smiled.

"I love you, you know." Logan looked up and his eyes met Virgil's; his husband was grinning at him as he said the words. Patton laughed and reached for Logan.

"Dada!" He giggled.

Logan smiled and took Patton into his arms, setting his own plate aside so Virgil could eat. His husband had long since learned that he couldn't get away with neglecting himself around him, and Logan nodded with satisfaction as he bit into his hot dog.

"I love you too," he said. "Both of you."


	3. Don't Touch His Bunny

"I think he wants that one, Virgil."

"Yeah, he does seem to like it." Virgil knelt down so that they were closer to the toy Patton was reaching for with his little arms, letting him grab it off the shelf. It was a little pink bunny with blue button eyes and a little smile stitched onto its mouth in red. "You like this one, Sunshine?" He asked. Patton laughed and shook it in his hands. 

"Babbit!" He squealed, the box with the doll _ shaka-shaka-shaka _ ing in his hands as he swung it excitedly around.

"I think that's a yes," Logan stated, a small smile creeping onto his face as he watched his son. Patton was positively elated when his dads let him carry the box with the bunny to the checkout counter all by himself, where Logan paid for it before leading his husband back outside. He had a bag of groceries gripped in each hand and Patton toddled along behind him, holding Virgil's hand in one tiny fist while the other clutched the bag with his bunny in it. Once they got into the car Patton quickly yanked the bag off and hugged the box to his chest, refusing to let go of it when Virgil tried to take it.

"Patton, you have to let me see the box if I'm going to get the bunny out for you." Virgil tried and failed to coax Patton to put his new toy down for even a second, only succeeding in getting the little boy to wrap his arms even more protectively around it. Eventually he gave up and leaned back in his seat with a sigh, contenting himself to just hold the child in his arms. Logan looked between the two, brows furrowed like he was thinking.

"Here wait, let me try something," he said suddenly, reaching into his pocket with one hand. He pulled out the car keys, letting them jangle and shake enticingly within Patton's reach. The child looked up and his eyes widened, before he dropped the box and reached for them. 

"Virgil, quick!"

His husband didn't need to be told twice. Virgil quickly flicked out his pocket knife and expertly opened the box with it, pulling the bunny out and putting the pocket knife back in record time. He nudged the box onto the car floor, then carefully set the doll on Patton's lap. The little boy giggled and dropped the keys, grabbing the bunny and hugging it to his chest. Logan snatched the keys back, hiding a smile as he slid them into the ignition.

"Nice job there," Virgil commented. Logan nodded, looking between Patton and the parking lot as he started the car.

"It's a nice day outside, we should go to the park. You need sun, Virgil. And exercise. Spending too much time inside isn't healthy for you at all, in fact--"

"I get it, Logan. Let's go to the park." Virgil shook his head; he loved Logan to death but his lectures were unbearable, especially when the lecture happened to be about Virgil's questionable habits in regards to his health. As far as he was concerned he was doing just fine, thank you. Screw science.

Logan huffed but he didn't continue--thank God, Virgil thought--pulling out of the parking lot and starting down the road towards the park. He had been right about one thing--it was a beautiful day outside, and the blazing sun reminded him again of Patton's nickname.  _ Sunshine _ . A perfectly fitting name for such a sweet and happy child.

They arrived at the park a few minutes later. Logan climbed out of the car first, slinging a small bag over his shoulder and coming over to Virgil's side, where he opened the door and gathered Patton into his arms so that his husband could get out. Virgil didn't seem to know what to do with his hands now that he wasn't holding Patton, awkwardly stuffing them into his pockets and following Logan towards a nice patch of grass near the shade of a large tree. Logan gently set Patton down and the little boy laughed delightedly, playing with his little pink bunny while Virgil sat down cross-legged across from him and next to Logan. The blue-tied one glanced at him and reached into the bag he'd brought, pulling out a small container of sunscreen. 

"Too much exposure to the sun can cause skin cancer," he explained. "We need to be careful about Patton getting too much of it."

"First you're telling me I need to be in the sun more, and now you're telling me it'll give me cancer?" Virgil threw his hands up. "There is no winning here!"

"It's all about balance, Virgil," Logan answered calmly in his teacher voice, reaching for Patton. "Help me get some sunscreen on his face, please."

Virgil huffed and reached begrudgingly for the blue bottle, carefully squirting a little sunscreen into his palm and trying to keep it out of the eternally-squirming Patton's eyes as he rubbed it all over the boy's face. 

"This should be an Olympic sport," he muttered. Logan actually laughed at that one, and before he knew it Virgil was grinning too. 

"There. No cancer for you," he said a few minutes later, setting the sunscreen aside and watching as Logan released Patton once more to play with his bunny in the grass.

"Virgil, we must talk about your bedside manner sometime."

"Sure thing, teach." Logan sighed, leaning back and watching Virgil play with their son. They were so cute together, and when he was sure that Virgil wasn't paying attention Logan pulled his phone out and snapped a few pictures for later. His husband hated to get his picture taken but...oh well. That moment was too sweet to let go.

"Wow, are you two like, trying to make your kid gay or something? Get him a proper toy you freak, he's not a girl!"

_ Oh no. _

Virgil stood up instantly, placing himself between his son and the cocky blonde woman who was looking at him over the rim of her sunglasses like you might a primate at the zoo. 

"Do you have a problem?" He hissed at her through gritted teeth. Logan quickly leaned forward and picked Patton up before he could go over to Virgil, standing up so that he was behind his husband but still there if needed. 

"Whoah, defensive much? You need to chill out, dude. I'm just saying, this world has too many of you queers in it as it is." The woman's voice was flippant, arrogant _ , infuriating _ . Virgil's hands slowly curled into fists, and his shoulders shook.

"He's not your kid, how about you back the fuck off," he snarled at her. The blonde woman looked offended.

"Get a life, you gay loser!" She snapped, the ice in her coffee clinking as she angrily shook it.

"You know I could punch you right now. You fucking--" 

"Virgil, that's enough." Logan's voice was low and warning. "After all, it is pointless to make arguments with such useless contributions to society. Most of this breed isn't smart enough to tell their head from their ass, as you can see for yourself right here. You're better than that."

"Why you--you--!" The woman fumed at him, unable to even finish her sentence before spinning around and marching back the way she'd come. Virgil watched her go with fiercely narrowed eyes, his entire body tensed like a cat about to pounce. Logan knew that look; remembered it from many years ago when the two had only just met, and it worried him more than the woman ever had. Virgil needed to calm down before he made things worse for himself.

"Virgil." Logan called his husband again, his voice softer than before. Virgil slowly and deliberately unclenched his fists, then turned around.

"What?" His voice was hard and angry; he looked about as upset as Logan felt internally about the whole exchange. He couldn't show that and upset Patton, though.

"Ignore her stupidity," he told Virgil instead. "Sunshine is okay. He's here with us, he's happy, and that's all that matters."

Virgil blinked when Logan used their son's nickname and his gaze slowly shifted down to Patton, who was holding his bunny in one hand and reaching out towards him. 

"Papa!" He cried, wiggling his fingers and struggling to get out of Logan's arms. He looked like he was about to cry.

That did it. Virgil melted, his expression immediately softening into one of gentle concern. He came closer and Logan allowed him to take Patton into his arms, where he gently rocked the little boy back and forth.

"Hey, it's alright, Sunshine." He whispered. "The bad lady went away, it's okay..." Patton gradually settled into Virgil's arms as he talked to him, hugging his bunny to his chest. "That's it, that's better." Virgil smiled at his son. "Don't worry Sunshine, I'll protect you. I won't let them hurt you."

Logan looked at him proudly.  _ Well done, Virgil. Well done. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual plot will pick up after this, promise.


	4. A New Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more protective Dad Virgil.

"So we'll probably be back around 7:30, depending on the traffic."

"No problem, sir. I'll take good care of Patton while you two are away." Roman smiled up at Mr. Sanders, who raised an eyebrow and nodded before turning to his husband. 

"You ready to go, Virgil?" He asked. The other man gave Roman a suspicious look, eyeing his red-and-white tank top, before his gaze shifted to the little blue-clad child in his arms and his eyes softened.

"I...I guess so," he answered in a voice that was quiet and gruff. "Let's go."

"We'll be waiting here for you." Roman gave Mr. Sanders what he thought was a charming smile, but the man in the blue tie only gave him a curt nod in return. 

"Feel free to get something to eat from the fridge or pantry if you want; thank you for being available on such short notice. I'll see you at 7:30." With that he turned, his husband casting Roman one more look before he followed Mr. Sanders out of the house to the car which was parked in the driveway outside. Roman watched them drive way, then set the squirming one-year old down.

"Well Patton," he said, more to himself than to the little boy. "Looks like it's just you and me now."

\---

"I don't like him."

"Virgil, you were in the house with Roman for all of five minutes." Logan kept his voice even, though he couldn't hide the slight tone of exasperation that crept into his voice.

"He's in the house alone with Patton."

"That's the idea, Virgil. He's a babysitter, that’s what they do."

"He looks like he'd start trouble. I don't trust him" Virgil crossed his arms and leaned back in the passenger seat, scowling at the road. "I just don't want anything to happen to Patton. If anything--"

"--Nothing is going to happen to Patton." Logan stopped his husband before he could continue, his voice firm but gentle. "Roman's just a kid, Virgil. Cut him some slack; I know he'll do fine."

" _ How _ do you know?" Virgil challenged. 

"He lives in our neighborhood; observation over time has shown that Roman is not only putting all of his time at home into trying to earn money at odd jobs, he's also proven himself to be honest, kind, and respectful. If he were to do something to Patton, that could hurt his reputation and prevent him from being hired and therefore earning money in the future. Is that enough of a reason for you?"

Virgil didn't answer him, and he let out a loud sigh.

"Virgil, do you trust me?”

  
“We’re married, Logan. I’d hope so.” Virgil gave him a funny look--Logan’s cue to continue.

“Do you really think I would leave our son at home with somebody who is untrustworthy?" The teacher glanced over and saw Virgil's expression change when he said that; he looked almost apologetic now. Virgil sighed.

"Alright alright," he said eventually. "I’m sorry, Logan; I shouldn't be worrying so much." 

"That's quite alright, Virgil. I understand how much you want to keep Patton safe.” Logan took a deep breath. “Just...remember that I do too. I wouldn’t want to see him hurt any more than you would."

Had they had more time to talk in the car Virgil probably would have said more, but for now their time was up. Logan pulled onto an all-too familiar street and turned into the gravel driveway of a small white house. The two got out and exchanged glances, then started towards the house side-by-side. Remy was standing on the front porch waiting for them, shades down and Starbucks in hand.

"Guuuuurl it's been forever since I've seen you two!" 

"We saw you two days ago." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Remy hugged first the ever-awkward teacher, then pulled Virgil into an embrace.

"Don't look at my coffee like that. There's more down the street if you want your own."

"You mean  _ walk?" _ Virgil sounded dismayed.

"Honey, what do you think those legs of yours are  _ for?" _

"Working the gas pedal." Remy looked surprised, but then he broke into a grin.

"You know what, I'll make you coffee just for that. Cream or sugar?"

"Just give it to me black." Remy shrugged.

"C'mon inside then, Thomas will be here in another ten minutes and then we can load the truck."

Remy's house was full of cardboard boxes, stacked high against the walls and labeled meticulously in his loopy handwriting--utensils, plates, books, coffee mugs. Virgil glanced at them as he walked by, shaking his head. It had been a couple months now since their friend had told them that he was moving, and it was weird to see Remy's house looking so...empty. The new place was nicer though, they'd heard, and closer to where Virgil and Logan lived. 

"Looks like you've been having fun," Virgil remarked.

"Ugh, its been so much  _ work _ ." Remy sighed dramatically, sashaying into the kitchen with the other two following closely behind. "I keep messing my nails up moving these stupid boxes around."

"Tragic." Virgil smirked, spotting a third  _ coffee mugs _ box as he entered the kitchen. How many of those things did Remy have?

"See? He understands me." Remy grinned at Logan and got to work with the coffee, while the blue-tied teacher settled down on one of the dining room chairs and looked around the near-empty space that surrounded him. His friend's home had changed so much in just a few short weeks; it was a lot to take in all at once. Maybe he and Virgil could--

"GET OFF THE COUNTER YOU  _ HEATHEN!" _ Remy's shriek ripped through the house like a firecracker and Logan nearly fell out of his chair in surprise, his ears ringing. A low hiss answered, presumably from the "heathen" in question.

"Logan, get your rabid husband off my counter!"

"To the best of my knowledge, Virgil doesn't have rabies," Logan called back, hiding a smile despite the fact that his ears were still ringing. He heard the sink turn on, then a high-pitched shriek and a string of curses from Virgil. 

"DON'T YOU HISS AT ME YOU LITTLE TROLL!" Logan looked up to see Remy standing fiercely by the sink, wielding the kitchen hose as Virgil scrambled over to the opposite corner of the kitchen in order to be as far away from him as possible. Logan looked at him, shook his head, and sighed. His husband was now dripping wet, eyeing Remy with a death glare while he used his sleeves to wipe the water out of his eyes.

"You think I'll let you get away with that in my house!? No ma'am, no ma'am!" Remy shook the water hose at Virgil before setting it down, and despite how angry he sounded there was laughter in his eyes. "Don't mess with me, bitch. I'll always win." He sounded almost smug. Virgil bared his teeth at him.

"Where's my coffee?" He snapped. He looked angry too, but Logan could tell by his voice that he was having fun as well.

"You're  _ so _ lucky I need your help today," Remy growled. "Wipe down the counter you sat on first."

Virgil eyed him mutinously, eventually seeming to decide that he preferred coffee to revenge on Remy. He grabbed the sponge and quickly wiped the surface down, allowing Remy to see one of his rare smiles as the coffee was pressed into his hands shortly after. He smiled a lot more nowadays, actually, especially with little Patton around the house to care for.

Speaking of which…

"So," Remy said, sitting down next to Logan and sipping at his coffee. "How's my favorite nephew?"

"He's doing well," Logan answered, glancing over at Virgil as he joined them.

"We need to get together again, I miss seeing his sweet little face. You two have such a cute kid." Virgil glanced up.

"You jealous of us?" He asked with a smirk.

"Me, jealous?" Remy laughed and shook his head. "Oh please. I visit children, I don't own them. You just wait until I'm Pat's favorite aunt."

"Ha."

The doorbell rang before the three could say anymore. It was Thomas, there with the truck and trailer to move Remy's stuff over to his new house.

The four worked all afternoon loading boxes into the trailer, and by the time Logan and Virgil finished and got back to their car they were exhausted. Virgil got behind the wheel and Logan took the passenger side, and the ride home went by in beautiful silence. It was nice to be quiet and just enjoy one another's company after Remy's constant chatter the whole afternoon, though by the time they were back Virgil was worrying about Patton again. He didn't say anything to Logan, though, not wanting to pull up that issue again.  _ Everything is fine, everything is fine, everything is fine… _

He was still repeating that to himself as he pulled the car into the driveway and stepped out, walking as calmly as he could manage to the front door. Slowly he opened it.

A scream erupted from the other room, and Virgil's eyes shot wide.

"Patton!" He shouted, charging towards the cry. He stumbled into the living room just in time to see Roman flop dramatically onto the carpeted floor, one hand on his chest.

"I've been defeated!" He shouted dramatically. Patton stood over his stricken form, laughing and squealing and clapping his hands. "You've gotten me at last, you foul--" Roman's eyes suddenly widened when he saw Virgil standing in the doorway, and he quickly scrambled to his feet. 

"Is--is everything okay, Virgil sir--ah, Mr. Sanders?" He stumbled over his words and his face turned bright red. "I'm sorry if I scared you--Patton just really liked my acting and--" 

"There is no need to apologize, Roman." Logan entered the room, giving Virgil an  _ I-told-you-so _ look and reaching down to pick up Patton as the child raced over to him. "You have done well. Thank you."

"Ah yeah…" Virgil trailed off awkwardly. "You startled me is all, I promise that I'm not angry with you Roman." And he wasn't--how could he be? He'd seen how much Patton loved the odd little performance, even if for a brief second, and even now the child was smiling at Roman from where his husband held him in his arms. Logan looked between Virgil and Roman, one eyebrow raised.

"Roman, why don't you stay for dinner with us?" He asked. His gaze shifted over to Virgil, who hesitated before nodding. 

“You like burgers, kid?”

Roman looked shocked. “You--you guys want me to have dinner with you?” he asked, pointing to himself as if to make sure they weren't talking to any other Roman.

“Sure, why not? You look like you could use something to eat before we send you off. Are you hungry?”

Roman beamed at them. “Oh, yes sir! Thank you sir!”


	5. Dinner with the Sanders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at chapter titles.

Roman tried not to look tense as he followed Logan and Virgil into the kitchen; sure he was excited for a free meal but Virgil's presence especially put him on edge. He was pretty sure that the purple-and-black clad father hated him, and the almost robotic demeanor of the other one didn't help with that much.

"Can you take Patton and sit down with him while Virgil and I get dinner?" Mr. Sanders held the child out to him and Roman nodded, taking Patton into his arms.

"Ready to eat?" He asked the little boy with a grin. He felt better just holding Patton--the little boy's very presence seemed to make the world feel a little better; a little brighter. I guess I can understand why Virgil's so protective of him, he thought.

"He seems to like you," the other Mr. Sanders nodded to him with something that might have been approval.

"Thank you, Mr--"

"Virgil."

"Mr. Virgil?" The one in the patch jacket groaned, turning to his husband.

"I'm not professional enough for all that garbage," he shook his head and waved one hand vaguely in the air. "Just call me Virgil."

"Yes sir."

"Virgil."

"Right." Roman was blinking as he carried Patton into the dining room and away from that awkward conversation. He busied himself settling the little boy down to his chair; before he sat down next to him and turned to watch Mr. Sanders and Virgil as they worked together on the burgers.

"There's three of us, Logan," Virgil reminded his husband when the blue-tied father only got four hamburger buns from the pantry. Mr. Sanders nodded, quickly correcting his mistake and throwing the buns into the toaster while Virgil got out pans to cook the burgers. 

"What kind of stuff do you like on your burger?" Logan asked Roman, heading over to the fridge to get out condiments. 

"You guys have teriyaki sauce?"

"Yes." Logan pulled out a small bottle of it, following that with mayo, ketchup, relish, and cheese.

Plates and utensils were brought out and arranged, and Virgil helped Mr. Sanders arrange them on plates. Mr. Sanders sniffed at the air when they'd finished, then frowned.

"Virgil, your burgers are burning." Logan's husband spun around when he heard that, eyes wide.

"Shit!" Virgil dashed back into the kitchen and Mr. Sanders watched him go, a half-smile on his face as he shook his head. 

"Maybe one day we'll make these correctly, eh Patton?" He looked down at his son, suddenly seemed to realize Roman was there, and his cheeks turned red as he looked away.  
Roman didn't say anything, but he was more intrigued than anything by the two fathers' almost clumsy attempt to make dinner for him. He felt almost...honored. People rarely shared themselves with others so easily, especially when they weren't "perfect" at whatever it was. Seeing these two was almost...refreshing, in a way, a good break from too-perfect Hallmark families and idiocy painted over with smiling faces.

Virgil and Logan seemed to exist in their own dimensions, yet acted as anchors for each other in the real world. It was such an odd relationship Roman couldn't quite figure out how it worked, but he didn't doubt it either--the adoration in the teacher's usually stony expression when he looked at Virgil, the way Virgil's eyes softened whenever they saw Mr. Sanders. That's love, he thought to himself. That…that's real love.

Virgil came back into the room with a plate of steaming burger patties (which were hardly burned at all, Roman couldn't help but note), and the two arranged everything on the table before sitting down next to each other. 

"We have enough for each of us to get two, but we can make more if you'd like," Logan stated, and everyone dug in. Virgil tried to ignore his food and feed Patton instead, but one look from Logan and he begrudgingly began to eat while he fed the child instead.

Roman forced himself to eat slowly, taking small bites from his burger and ignoring the ravenous hunger that burned in his stomach. The burgers were delicious, and as they ate Mr. Sanders questioned him about...well, the list of things he didn't ask about might've been shorter. Roman kept his answers short, hoping he'd stop, but Logan just kept talking. He hadn't realized that the teacher could say so much.

"What school do you go to?"

"Rachedale Highschool."

"And you're in what grade?"

"I'm a junior."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, it's just me at home."

"Have you read any good books lately?"

"...I don't read much, sir. I don't have time."

"Do you have a favorite subject in school?"

"I like History, I guess."

Logan opened his mouth to ask yet another question, but before he could Virgil bumped him with his knee under the table. Roman could tell he was trying to be subtle, but he tended to notice things a lot of other people didn't, this included. Logan glanced at Virgil and shut his mouth, then looked back at Roman.

"I apologize, Roman. Am I talking to much?"

"No sir," Roman lied. "I don't mind." The teacher narrowed his eyes.

"Roman, I want you to be honest with me. If something is bothering you, or if I am making you uncomfortable, please say something. I don't want to distress you."

Roman blinked several times, surprised. Since when did adults care about what him, a teenager, had to say? But Logan looked so serious, and Virgil was nodding.

Maybe he doesn't hate me. Man, these two are weird...but cool. I like them.

"Um...I guess yeah, then? I don't really like being, um, questioned like that." He ducked his head after saying that. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Roman," Mr. Sanders answered quickly. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll avoid it. Alright? But you have to tell me."

"Y-Yes, sir."

Logan nodded. "Is there anything you wish to talk about instead?"

Roman actually grinned that time. He hadn't really expected to enjoy the meal, but this was actually turning out to be quite interesting.  
"So, earlier Patton and I…"

The three talked about the little boy in blue for a while, sharing a few stories and laughing at Patton's antics over burgers and fries (Virgil claimed that they too had burned, but really they were fine). Roman finished his burger first, and while his stomach still roared with hunger, he didn't touch the second one once he'd fixed it. 

"Ah…Mr. Sanders?"

"Yes?" Logan looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Can I get a plastic bag to put this in? I'm not hungry...I was wondering if I could take this home and eat it later?"

Logan looked at Roman, adjusted his glasses, and shook his head.

"Falsehood," he stated calmly. Then, before Roman could protest, Virgil spoke up.

"Eat at much as you need, kid. I'll make more and you can take that home with you. Deal?"  
Roman looked at the purple-and-black father in surprise, and when their eyes met he almost wished he hadn't looked up at all. There was an understanding in Virgil's eyes that was a lot more knowing; a lot more unsettling than he would've liked. How does he…

"Deal," Roman answered, trying to keep his voice from trembling. Virgil nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, coming back sometime later with more hot burger patties. He also had a few bags of chips, an apple, and juice, which he'd arranged in a plastic bag.

"Take it all," he told Roman, setting it down in front of him. Roman didn't argue, finishing off his second burger and packing up the rest.

"Thank you so much," he told Mr. Sanders and Virgil earnestly. "I'd love to stay for longer, but I probably should get back. I don't want my mom to worry." Oh whatever, she probably wouldn't notice if you never came back, the voice at the back of his head snickered. Shut up, Roman thought back at it. He wished that the voice wasn't right, desperately trying to block it out with something here and now.

"Thank you for taking care of Patton," Mr. Sanders said with a nod. "Will you be willing to return should we need help with him again?"

"Yes sir!" Roman forced energy into his voice that he didn't know he had. "I'd be glad to help with Patton anytime!" Logan nodded.

"Until next time then, Roman." Roman waved to them and smiled at Patton as he opened the front door.

"I'll see you later!"

He shut the door behind him and started the walk home.

\---

About a half hour later, Roman pulled an old key from his pocket and slid it into the doorknob that belonged to a small dilapidated house. 

"Mom?" He called as he stepped inside. "I'm back."

"Oh, hey honey." The lilting voice came from the living room and Roman followed it, clutching the plastic bag in his hands. In front of the TV his mother was sprawled out on the couch, her clothing battered and dirty. Had she looked so bad that morning?

"Mom… Please tell me you didn't buy more of that stuff."

"Oh honey...I promised you, remember?"

"Mom, you're drunk." Roman let out a quiet sigh. "How are we going to pay rent this month if you keep spending everything on booze?"

"Oh relax honey, it'll be alright." Mrs. Emerson smiled at Roman, and he shuddered.

"I brought you dinner," he said, taking the plastic bag over to his mother. She took it and frowned at its contents.

"But, darling...I'm not hungry."

"Mom, please eat?" 

"Maybe later." Roman sighed; dropped it. There was no use chasing subjects when his mother was like this. Maybe he could heat it up later for her, or eat it for breakfast tomorrow.

"Did you get the job?" He asked instead. Of course not, idiot. She wouldn't be drunk if she had.

"No, I didn't…" his mother sighed. "But don't worry about it, hun. I'll get something eventually."

"Yeah," Roman nodded. "You'll get it." He hated how hollow the words sounded, even to him.

"You'll get it, Mom."


	6. Mall Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Am The Inconsistent Fool

They were at Remy's house again, loading up the last boxes with Thomas' help. 

"That was fun," Remy remarked as they all piled into Thomas' truck for the last ride to the new house. 

"I'm tired," Virgil groaned.

"When aren't you tired?" Remy asked without missing a beat. Thomas grinned. 

"You know, he's got a point, Virge," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up." Virgil leaned against Logan's shoulder with a sigh and Logan let him--even for an adult, he held remarkably still. Remy had claimed the passenger seat already and Thomas was driving, leaving the back seat free for the two of them. By the time they had completed the twenty minute trip across town, Virgil was asleep and Remy was pretty sure that statues were more fluid than Logan was right then. He tried to quietly open the door so as not to wake his friend up, but no luck. Virgil had always been a light sleeper, and he jerked awake with a start as the door handle clicked, looking around the cab for a few seconds with wide eyes before he seemed to realize where he was. He let out a quiet sigh, then pushed himself upright and slid out of the back of the car. Logan pretended not to notice and calmly got out as well.

They spent an hour unloading the trailer into the new house, and once they were done Remy put his hands on his hips and nodded.

"This calls for a celebration," he declared. "Who wants to go shopping?"

"Oh no," Virgil and Logan said at once, exchanging glances as they did.

"Not me." Thomas shook his head. "Unfortunately I've already made prior commitments, so I won't be able to accompany you three tonight." He grinned at Remy. "Send me pictures?"

"Gladly." Remy adjusted his shades, gesturing to Virgil and Logan with his Starbucks-holding hand. "You two are free, right? Where's Patton?"

"He's at home with Roman," Logan answered.

"Ooooh you should bring him!" Remy squealed.

"Which one?" 

"You know what? Bring both of them, I'd love to meet Roman! You've told me so much about him--Thomas, remind me to get lunch with you sometime; you deserve it after all you've done to help me out."

Thomas gave him a thumbs-up, waving to the trio as he headed for the door.

"You free Thursday?" Remy called after him.

"Sure, does noon work for you?"

"Absolutely. Mexican?"

"You bet!"

Virgil and Logan waved goodbye to Thomas, and soon it was just them and Remy in the house. Remy was quiet for a minute, before he jumped up and headed for the door.

"Let's do this!"

\---

Roman glanced up from where he was reading Winnie the Pooh to Patton when the front door opened. Except, instead of two people coming inside, there were three this time. The third one was holding a Starbucks cup in one hand and a phone in the other; a fancy pair of shades rested on his nose, and when he came into the room he immediately let out a squeal that made Virgil jump.

"Oh my gosh Patton is so  _ cute! _ I mean he never wasn't cute but  _ ohmygosh."  _ He came into the room, grinning at Roman as he did.

"And you must be Roman! Welcome to Remy's adopted family!" He gestured to Virgil and Logan before reaching out a hand, and Roman blinked at it before hesitantly taking it. He offered the new character a small smile.

"Uh, hi, Mr…"

"Remy, just call me Remy."

_ Why do they keep doing this to me?  _ Roman thought with an inward groan, though he forced a smile onto his face anyways.

"Nice to meet you, Remy sir." The man in shades raised an eyebrow.

"I like him," he announced to Logan and Virgil. "He has manners." He glared at father in purple and black, who rolled his eyes in response. 

"You know you love me."

"You thought, anyways." Remy nodded, then gestured to Roman. "I've decided; he's coming with us."

"Remy, you have to ask him. You can't just take people places without consent," Logan crossed his arms over his chest and gave the one in shades a stern look. Remy sighed dramatically.

"Why wouldn't he want to come shopping with me, Lo?" He asked, winking at Roman.

"Because shopping with you is a nightmare." Virgil answered.

"Hmph." Remy turned to Roman. "You want to come?"

Roman shrugged. "My mom won't be home for awhile so...sure, I guess." Remy's face broke into a grin, and he smiled at Roman.

"Right answer, my boy."

"Papa!" Patton cried, trying to wiggle out of Roman's arms as he reached for his father. Virgil stepped forward and picked him up, frowning as he did so. 

"There's shady people in malls. Don't want Patton in that," he muttered.

"Ah c'mon, Virgey, loosen up a little!"

_ "Don't call me that!"  _ Virgil hissed. Remy rolled his eyes.

"Look, Aunty Remy ain't gonna let anything happen to your boy. Anybody shady is gonna have to get through me first, m'kay?"

"And me," Roman said suddenly, his voice coming out a bit fiercer than he meant it to be. His gaze shot over to Virgil and saw the older purple-and-black clad man blink at him in surprise, and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I-I mean I'd be happy to look after him...i-if you want," he added under his breath, tripping over his words with an inward curse at himself. Remy laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh you're gonna do great, kid. Let's go, Virgey!"

"Call me that one more time, I dare you." Remy wiggled his eyebrows at his friend, then started for the door. "Let's get this show on the road!" He called. Logan let out a long-suffering sigh and followed the others out the door. He stopped at his car to get out Patton's car seat and Roman found himself rushing to help him, taking it from the teacher's hands and carrying it over to Remy's car for him.

"Mmm, he's helpful too," Remy remarked when he showed up, shooting a look at Virgil that only earned him a silent glare in response. Roman felt his blood run cold when he made that face, freezing in place with the car seat in his hands.

_ Does he hate me after all? _

_ What did I do wrong? _

"Just put it right here," Logan ordered calmly as he approached and Roman jumped at his voice, nearly dropping the seat as he did so. He quickly recovered and saw Logan motioning to the open backseat of the car with one hand, swiftly putting the car seat in place before his reaction could be noted by the others. Remy told him to take the passenger seat and he tried to refuse, until the older man pulled him aside and explained that Virgil and Logan would want to be in the back with their son. It made sense, sort of, but it still felt weird to Roman as he sat down and clipped his seatbelt into place.

"Ready to go?" Remy asked once they were all inside.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Logan answered dryly. Patton squealed excitedly and clapped his hands; Virgil just sighed.

"So...what exactly are we doing?" Roman asked as they pulled onto the street and started driving. Remy grinned at him.

"We're going shopping!" He said brightly. "But it's shopping with a twist. Logan and I started doing it back in seventh grade, though we do it a little differently now. You'll see when we get there."

_ Well that makes perfect sense. Thank you for clearing everything up. _ Roman shook away the sarcastic thoughts with a cough, half-listening to Remy's chatter and half-zoning out as he watched the buildings of the city whiz by.  _ Something tells me that this is going to be interesting,  _ he thought. _ Boy, Remy sure likes to talk a lot. It's even worse than Logan. _

They arrived at the mall some twenty minutes later. Roman watched Virgil gently unclip a sleepy Patton from his car seat, hoisting the little blue-clad boy into his arms while Logan climbed out from the other side. Remy smiled sweetly at the group once they'd gotten out, then led them all inside.

The city mall was quite large; three stories high and  _ long,  _ with branches and hallways that seemed to break off and wander in every direction and then some. Roman froze at the entrance, trying to take it all in at once. He'd never really been to the mall--those places were for the rich folks, he'd heard, not for a broke teenager like him.

Roman glanced over at Remy and, honestly, he looked like a queen in the brightly lit and noisy place. He acted like one too, looking around at the shops and the peasants inside as he strutted forward across the fancy-tiled floor.

"Oooh, this is going to be fun," he said with a devilish grin, cracking his knuckles. "Right Patton?"

The little boy looked at the area around him with wide eyes, then at Virgil.

"Pretty big, isn't it?" His father asked. "But don't worry, Sunshine, you'll be alright. Nothing scary here is gonna get you." He gently rocked Patton back and forth until a smile eventually came back to the blond child's face, and he clapped in delight at all the pretty lights strung from the ceiling as the group began walking down one of the long hallways. Remy looked proudly at Virgil, then resumed his own oddly-gaited strut. Roman couldn't figure out how he did it, and he didn't try to copy him either though a part of him wished he could.

They passed a storefront and Remy suddenly stopped, pointing at one of the displays with his free hand. 

"Twenty bucks says you won't wear that for the rest of the day," he said, looking back at Virgil. The purple-and-black clad father rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You want me to wear that godawful thing for an entire day?"

"Yup."

Roman looked at what the two were talking about. It was a pastel cotton-candy-colored crop top sweater; probably about as far away from Virgil's style as one could get.

"You know what? Let's fucking do this." 

"Virgil,  _ language _ ," Logan scolded. "Not in front of Patton!"

Virgil looked down at the little blue boy in his arms. "Sorry," he whispered to him. 

Remy led the three inside and bought the sweater, then brought it to the restrooms where Virgil passed Patton to Logan and changed into what he called "the most atrocious getup he'd ever seen."

Remy whooped and clapped, and Roman found himself laughing when Virgil came back out of the bathroom, a particularly nasty scowl lighting up his face. 

"What do I do with my  _ hands _ ?" He hissed. "This thing has no pockets!" 

"Virgil, you look fabulous!" Remy said, loudly enough to draw the attention of at least thirty people who were out in the food court beyond. Virgil shot him a glare that could've killed a man at twenty paces, but there was a light in his eyes that Roman hadn't seen there before. Was this...was he actually having  _ fun _ with this? _ Seems like it.  _ Although how this was fun, Roman couldn't yet fathom. .

They continued walking. Patton seemed to be about as excited about the noise as Virgil was, but he loved the lights and ornaments that were strung from the ceiling. He kept reaching up for them with his tiny hands as they walked, wiggling his fingers excitedly.

"Up, up!" He shouted.

"Your father's not that tall, Patton," Logan grunted, lifting him up a little higher. "That's as high as you can go." Patton seemed to be satisfied enough with the new view from his father's shoulders and quieted down, looking around at the people below him with wide eyes.

"Let's see…where's the tie shop?" Remy muttered to himself. "I know it's around here somewhere…there it is!" He pointed towards a small shop that Roman could already see was packed with the strangest, weirdest, most _ ridiculous  _ ties one could imagine.

"Oh no…" Logan groaned.

This time Remy held Patton, taking him through the shop while Virgil hugged himself around his waist and scowled. Roman saw Logan visibly cringe when Patton started playing with a glittery pink tie that had cartoon unicorns and rainbows on it, laughing and flipping it up and down with his little hands.

"The boy has spoken," Remy said solemnly, nodding. "What do you think, Logan?"

"I mean, at least it's sufficiently gay," Virgil stated, pointing at one of the many rainbows.

"Sufficient...is  _ not _ how I would describe this... this  _ thing _ …" Logan hissed through gritted teeth. 

"Fifteen," Remy said, raising an eyebrow at Logan. The teacher mimicked his expression, then sighed loudly.

"Deal."

They exited the store, and while the two fathers looked quite unhappy about their circumstances at first, that soon changed.

Remy handed Patton back to Logan, and the little boy was absolutely delighted that his father was wearing the glittery tie he'd so liked. He played with it in his hands, giggling and occasionally holding it up for Remy or Virgil or Roman to see as they walked across the fancy-tiled floor.

"Dada!" He squealed, holding it up to Logan's face.

"Yes, it looks quite nice doesn't it?" Logan asked the boy, ducking his head so that he could still see and allowing himself a little smile. "That's a tie, Sunshine. Can you say tie?"

"TIE!" Patton shouted, holding it up again and shaking it in his tiny fists.

"That's right," Logan chuckled. Roman saw a pride in his eyes and step that hadn't been there before as he continued.  _ If Patton likes it, that's enough for him I guess,  _ he thought. Even Virgil stopped hugging himself eventually, looking at Remy and shaking his head before matching the other man's strut.

"Yas gurl!" Remy snapped his fingers and laughed as the two started walking side-by-side, Roman hanging back by Logan and Patton in order to watch over the little boy in blue. Logan gave him a look that might have been appreciation when he matched the teacher's step, then turned to face forward once more.

"Alright it's Roman's turn now." Remy announced sometime later, as he and Virgil stopped to look at a storefront that held an arrangement of sun dresses. Virgil leaned over and whispered something in Remy's ear, and he burst out laughing.

"Alright Roman," he said a few minutes later, once he could manage coherent speech again. "Thirty bucks says you won't wear that dress with the matching bonnet and heels." He pointed, and Roman found himself staring at a cherry-red frilly sundress with white lace, topped by a red-ribboned bonnet and matching heels. He grinned. These guys were crazy, and he couldn't believe how much he was loving it.

"Well you got one thing right," he said with a nod. "Red certainly is my color." Remy started laughing all over again, and couldn't even speak for several minutes that time as they went inside to purchase the ridiculous outfit. Remy paid; Roman noticed he'd also paid for the other items as well. Why pay for something like this, he wondered, and why pay them all to do it? Didn't that get expensive? Roman wondered if Logan or Virgil would bet Remy for something, and what they'd pick if they did.

The sassy man in shades noticed Roman's confused expression and grinned at him as they exited the store. "We donate these to a charity after this--" he glanced at Logan. "--At least, usually we do; my parents are way too wealthy so I like to spend money on other people whenever the opportunity comes up, especially if they're friends. This tradition is one of my favorites."

"And you started this in  _ seventh grade?"  _ Roman was amazed.

"Well…it was a bit different then," Remy admitted with a chuckle. Logan nodded; Roman waited for him to say something or Remy to say more, but neither of them offered an explanation. He didn't ask any more questions. 

They went to the changing room at the back of the store, and the other three waited outside while Roman quickly slid on the dress. He looked at himself in the mirror, shook his head, and laughed out loud at what he'd gotten into. He looked absolutely ridiculous if you asked him; too tall and skinny and lanky for the outfit, but he figured he might as well have some fun with this game as long as he was playing. After all, it had been so long since he’d gotten to laugh like this. Too long.

Remy whistled, Virgil laughed, and Logan and Patton clapped as Roman exited the room and twirled around in front of them, then curtsied. 

"I didn't think you'd do so well in heels," Remy observed as they left the store. Roman laughed.

"Neither did I," he answered, shaking his head. "I actually kinda like the bonnet too." 

Patton laughed and reached out for the hat with his little hands and Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You want to take him for a while?" He asked. Roman's eyes widened sightly.

"Sure!" He reached out and Virgil carefully handed him the child, who giggled and started playing with the brim of the bonnet once he'd settled into Roman's arms. Patton then pulled it down over Roman's head and he let out a startled squeak, stumbling a little, but Logan quickly fixed it before he could run into anything.

"Thank you, sir," he said with a bit of a sheepish grin in Logan's direction.

"No problem," Mr. Sanders answered. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Okay, but when do I get a turn?" Remy pouted, finishing off the last of his coffee and tossing his Starbucks into the nearest trash can. "Aunty Remy needs more coffee everybody!" He announced.

"Only once we've ruined you," Virgil answered.

"Got any ideas for this time?"

"The ball gown we put you in last time looked pretty great on you…" Virgil ran a hand through his hair, thinking. Then a smile slowly spread across his face. "Come with me." He started off down one of the many side branches and Remy hurried after him, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Roman and Logan followed; Roman tripping occasionally in his heels as he ran after them.

"Walk with me, Ro," Remy ordered. Roman blinked a couple times before obeying, hurrying over to the man in shades.

"Yea--" he stopped himself with a yelp as one of his heels caught and he pitched sideways. Before he knew what was happening strong arms grabbed him around his waist, and he found himself face to face with Remy.

"Well then," he chuckled, righting Roman and continuing as if he hadn't just French-dipped the younger boy in the middle of a busy mall. Virgil let out a whistle and Logan just shook his head, following his husband down the hallway and deciding to ignore the whole occurrence. Remy helped Roman keep his balance and showed him how to walk properly, something that Roman was quite grateful for as they navigated the mall's elaborately tiled floor. He hadn't realized this was going to be as difficult as it was.

Virgil stopped at a pajama store towards the end of the long hall.

"Oh no," Remy's breath hissed through his teeth when he caught sight of it. "You wouldn't. You couldn't."

Virgil ignored him and went to one of the racks, triumphantly holding up a hot pink bunny onesie in his hands. Remy groaned.

"I take back everything nice I've ever said about you," he growled at Virgil as they went to the counter to pay.

"Sure you do."

"You're ruining my aesthetic! This is an outrage!"

"Oh I hope so." Virgil smirked as Remy disappeared into the changing room with the onsie, then turned to Logan. "Be right back," he whispered.

Virgil came back right as Remy opened the door to the changing room, and the now shades-less man let out a gasp of horror as Virgil handed him a coffee cup--Dutch Bros.

"Treason!" Remy hissed.

"You said you wanted coffee," Virgil answered with a smirk. "Just be glad I didn't get you the garbage stuff." 

"This  _ is _ garbage stuff," the other one growled, swiping the cup from him. "Trade shoes," he demanded.

"What…" Virgil looked down, his expression immediately switching from smug to horrified. "You're wearing  _ block heels!?" _

"Well, what else am I supposed to wear?"

_ "Normal _ shoes! Like  _ normal _ people!" Remy rolled his eyes.

"Should've thought about that before being taller than me. I don't  _ do  _ normal, hun. And it's your fault for putting me in this." He reached out a hand. "I can't wear these with this... _ thing _ , and the heels go better with your outfit anyways."

Virgil made a nasty face at him, but slid off his black-and-white converse anyways, handing them to Remy with a scowl.

"Mess those up and you'll never see your shades again," he threatened as he sat down and pulled on Remy's heels.

"Gurl, I take better care of your stuff than you do and  _ oh my God what is that smell!?"  _ Remy shrieked. Virgil shrugged.

"Not all of us have time to wash our shoes every day," he snickered at Remy, then grumbled as he stood up. "This goes against my whole look. I hate you."

"Same to you."

Roman looked at them; they were both grinning at each other despite the harsh tone of their words. And there was that light in Virgil's eyes again; Roman was starting to realize that this was somehow his way of having fun and that, like him, this was something he didn't get to enjoy too often. The trio had the strangest relationships between each other; Roman could hardly puzzle it all out.

But he loved it.

Logan calmly watched the exchange with Patton in his arms, and Roman thought he saw the faintest smile on his face; that same small look of adoration in his eyes as he led Virgil back out into the mall. And when Virgil looked at him, the look in his eyes was calmer; content,  _ loving, _ unlike the wild shine that seemed to surface whenever he and Remy were causing trouble and exchanging their playful insults. 

_ I don't get it at all. They look so happy, even when they're arguing…like they're enjoying it… _ Roman shook his head and ran after the trio, hurrying to Remy's side again. 

"Awful, isn't it?" Remy looked down at him and grinned, sipping at his coffee. "And he got me the  _ kid's _ cup. I'm hurt."

"I think it suits you," Virgil called from where he was walking with Logan. Remy stuck his tongue out at him. His sass was made all the stranger by the hot pink bunny onsie that hung loosely from his shoulders, the sunglasses that now sat on top of his head, and the Dutch Bros cup in his hand. Roman just shook his head and laughed.

"I think Roman's having fun." Virgil grimaced. "You've ruined him, Remy." That statement sent all three of them into a fit of laughter; Logan joined soon after with a few chuckles and a head shake, and he was grinning like Roman had never thought he could. Patton giggled and clapped his hands, not wanting to be left out.

"Not Patton too!  _ Remy!" _ They all started laughing again, until Roman thought he couldn't breathe and collapsed against a wall for support. Remy joined him and Virgil fell into a nearby chair, soon followed by Logan still with Patton in his arms. They laughed for what felt like an eternity; Roman's chest was heaving when he finally could breathe normally, and Remy jumped to his feet as soon as he could manage it.

"Now!" He said, rubbing his hands together, "Who's hungry?"

"Food sounds like a good idea." Logan nodded.

"What he said," Virgil said, pointing at his husband; Roman nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes please!" He almost shouted in his excitement, then ducked his head apologetically. None of the others seemed to notice.

"I wanna see you two act like a couple," Virgil pointed at Remy and Roman.

"You mean act like I'm  _ straight?" _ Remy sounded horrified. "How do you even act straight?" He looked around at the small crowd of people on their hallway, half of which were ignoring the spectacle of the man in the bunny suit and the other half of which were staring at him in something between horror and confusion. "Logan? Are any of us even straight?" 

"I'm pan," Roman offered.

"Hmm." Remy made a face, then caught Roman's questioning glance and laughed.

"I'm afraid that an aunt is all I'll ever be," he said with a dramatic sigh.

"He means he's ace," Virgil stated bluntly.

"And aromantic," Logan added.

"Oh." Roman nodded. "Cool. So…I'm supposed to be his girlfriend?"

"Why not? I think you look pretty." Remy shook his head, gesturing to Roman with his free hand. "At least you're in something nice, I'm a  _ rabbit _ for crying out loud."

"But a very cute rabbit," Roman said, and then laughed. Remy looked indignant.

"I'm _ always _ cute." He stood up and started walking. "Do I have to hold miss Roman's hand? Do straight people do that?"

"Yes," Virgil and Logan said simultaneously. 

"To the first question, at least," Virgil added. "No idea about the second."

"And only if Roman's okay with it," Logan said with a glance at Roman. He shrugged.

"I don't care," he said. "I can do whatever." Remy groaned. 

"Well c'mon then,  _ honey."  _ He took Roman's hand in his and they started walking again.

"What's my undercover name?" Roman whispered after a minute.

"Got a favorite TV show?" Remy asked in a stage whisper. Logan raised an eyebrow and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"I like Margaret from M*A*S*H," he answered after a moment of thinking. Remy chuckled.

"You like those old shows, eh?"

"Used to watch 'em with my mom all the time."

"Alright, you'll be Margaret then. Got that, boys?" Remy glanced over at Logan and Virgil.

"I think I can keep that straight." Logan said with a nod.

"And it'll be the only thing straight about you," Virgil agreed. Logan rolled his eyes.

"This is what I get for letting you hang out with Remy," he groaned. Both of them stuck their tongues out at him and Logan turned to Patton with a sigh. 

"You see what happens when I let those two hang out?" He asked the little boy in blue. "Chaos. Utter chaos. Nobody listens to me." Roman looked at him; that faint smile was still there from earlier.  _ So he's having fun too _ .

"Ah, Margaret, here we are!" Remy announced loudly as they came to a restaurant entrance he hadn't noticed earlier. "Trust me, this place has some of the best food in town." Roman held onto Remy's arm and looked over the entrance, quickly switching to his actor mode.

"Oh, it smells good!" He exclaimed in the most feminine voice he could manage. The waiter standing by the front looked confused, but still smiled at them as they approached. 

"Welcome to the Mustard Seed!" He announced cheerfully. "Would you guys like a booth or a table?" 

"Ooh, can we do a booth?" Roman asked, blinking up at Remy. "I do love those!"

"Of course, dear." Remy looked up at the waiter and smiled pleasantly, as if there was nothing odd about a full-grown man going into a nice restaurant wearing a hot pink bunny costume and carrying a kid's Dutch Bros cup. "We'll take the booth, please."

The waiter led them to a side booth near the corner of the restaurant, leaving them with a few menus to look over. Roman looked around and saw that the restaurant was nearly empty; a part of him wondered if that was the only reason they'd been let in at all.

"Was that straight enough?" He asked Virgil and Logan, who were sitting across the table from him and Remy. Patton, who was now sitting in Virgil's lap, clapped his hands together and reached for the crayons that the waiter had left for him. Virgil looked at Logan and then shrugged.

"Damned if I know."

_ "Language!"  _ Logan hissed.

"Sorry," he glanced down at Patton. "I mean, you could've fooled me. So sure." He shrugged again. "Don't exactly have experience with that."

"Mmmm." Logan raised an eyebrow at him and Virgil smiled a little, leaning into his husband's shoulder. Patton got a red crayon and started drawing on his kid's menu; Remy chuckled and looked over his. Roman eyed one of the pasta dishes, but when he saw the price his eyes widened and he quickly located the cheapest thing he could find on the menu.  _ Mac n' cheese.  _ At least that was better than nothing. 

"Good evening, what can I get you folks to drink tonight?" A tall brunette wearing a red and black apron smiled down at the group.

"I'll have water," Roman told her. Remy's eyes narrowed, and he leaned closer.

"Get whatever you want, Ro," he whispered in Roman's ear.  _ "Please." _

"Ah...um on second thought do you guys have lemonade?"  _ That's cheap, right?  _

"We do, would you like that instead?" Roman nodded. 

"Yes please," he smiled sweetly at the waitress, but inwardly his gut was twisting as the others ordered their drinks.  _ Why is he so nice to me? I don't deserve this, what if they think I'm a burden or something and hate me? I don't want them to think I'm selfish… _

"Miss, what would you like to eat tonight?" Roman's head snapped up and he smiled again.

"Can I get the--"

"She'll have the Rizzoli," Virgil interrupted him, shooting him a look as he did so. Roman was so surprised that for a moment his act fell away, his jaw dropping in surprise. _ How did he know…?  _ He suddenly realized that the waitress was staring at him and shook himself, putting a smile back on. 

"Yeah, I'll have that. Thanks, Virgey." Roman saw Virgil internally implode when he used that nickname and wanted to laugh, but instead he smiled sweetly at him as the others placed their orders. Remy just nodded when he saw the exchange, and Logan looked almost...proud? 

_ I'll never understand them, will I? _

The waitress left and Virgil's expression was something between angry and almost triumphant. Roman could guess what had caused the first.

"Sorry," he whispered across the table to the man in the crop top. Virgil looked up, then smiled a little.  _ Okay, I wasn't expecting-- _

"You should be an actor, kid. But," Virgil held up his index finger.

"--We want to spoil you," Remy finished with a shrug. Virgil nodded.

"Don't be afraid to ask for something you want. You don't need to pretend around us, especially if there's something that you need or a situation that makes you uncomfortable." Logan gave Roman a look that was almost stern. His eyes widened.  _ I didn't mean to make them mad! _

"S-Sorry, sir," he stammered.

"You don't need to apologize, Roman, I'm not angry at you. Just remember, okay?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Logan nodded and leaned back, satisfied for now. Patton leaned forward and shoved his paper towards Roman. There was a red triangle-like shape on it that looked vaguely like a dress, and he grinned as he picked it up.

"This is marvellous!" Roman declared, still trying to hold onto the more feminine voice while he praised Patton's work. "Beautiful, beautiful! I love it!" He turned the paper around and handed it back to the boy. "You want to try drawing on this side now?" Patton took the paper, smiled, got a pink crayon, and went to work. 

"You're pretty good with Patton," Remy remarked. 

"Thanks." 

_ I get the distinct feeling I've been adopted. Is this what an actual family is supposed to be like? _

The waiter brought over their food. Roman stared down at his plate of Rizzoli, sniffed at it, and dug in. He tried to eat slowly and at least  _ act _ like he had manners, but he was so hungry and there was just _ so much pasta… _

A few minutes later, Roman licked off his fork and glanced up. Remy was staring at him with wide eyes, his food hardly touched, and Logan and Virgil looked like they were hiding smiles over their own half-finished plates. He felt his cheeks turn scarlet with embarrassment and he ducked his head, muttering an awkward apology under his breath.

"You want more, kid?" Roman looked up again. It was Virgil, staring at him with a questioning look in his eyes. There was something else there too; that same look he'd noticed before. A look that said he _ understood  _ Roman, even better than Logan and Remy seemed to. A part of him wished Virgil didn't understand.

_ I can't take any more… _ he thought. _ I already took too much from them...that would be selfish wouldn't it…? Gosh what would they  _ think _ of me?  _

"We'll take another plate of that Rizzoli," Roman heard Virgil's voice and looked up in shock; he hadn't realized that the waitress had come back while he'd been thinking.  _ How is she so quiet!?  _ "And can we get that one to-go?" 

"Sure!"

_ I'm not sure I like how well he keeps reading me… _

Someone put a hand on his shoulder and Roman glanced back--it was Remy, of course. The man in shades smiled at him.

"We want to make sure you get enough to eat. You're not going hungry while Aunty Remy's here, Ro." Roman blinked, then looked over at Logan and Virgil. The other two were nodding. He found himself nodding too, trying to force away the tears he felt coming to his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered. 

_ Thank you for caring. Thank you for noticing me. Thank you for trying to help. Thank you for listening. _

_ Thank you for  _ everything.


	7. Homecoming

The group later strutted into the parking lot with high heads and laughter ringing in their ears. Roman had gotten his old energy back and was practically jumping around in his heels, the plastic bag with the extra pasta swinging from his hands. Virgil watched him prance around; he could tell that the kid liked the way the dress' edges twirled when he spun around, and the  _ clickity-clack  _ sound his heels made on the asphalt. Mostly because he kept doing it.

_ How is he not dizzy? _

Remy grabbed Roman's hands when they got closer to the car and they started dancing. Virgil found himself laughing so hard at the sight that he nearly collapsed, and you had to admit it was quite something to see the lanky dress-wearing boy dancing with his taller sassy friend in the hot pink bunny onesie in the middle of a mall parking lot. Eventually Virgil and Logan started dancing too, trying to juggle Patton between them while the little boy squealed and clapped his hands in delight. Seeing that kid so happy made everything better; Virgil didn't know how Patton did it, but he always did.

"Wait, my sunglasses!" Both Logan and Virgil stopped when they heard their friend's shriek, turning just in time to see Remy's shades fly off the top of his head. Roman immediately dropped Remy's hands and lunged for them, catching them in his hands before they could hit the ground. He stumbled and nearly fell but managed to regain his balance, handing them back to Remy with a shy curtsy.

"My hero!" Remy cried, pulling Roman into a hug before gently placing the sunglasses back on his head. "Alright let's get out of here, I need to get some real coffee before my intestines collapse."

"As far as I know Dutch Bros serves real coffee; if anything not having more coffee would actually do you good, and--"

"--it was a joke, Logan." Remy clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, though. You being concerned about my health makes me feel  _ so _ special."

"I'm concerned about the health of _ both  _ of you." Logan glanced at Roman. "You too," he added. Virgil rolled his eyes. 

"I'm plenty healthy," he muttered.

"Thanks," Roman said. "I think."

Remy made them all stop in front of the car and got a picture of all of them to send to Thomas-- "and to remember our fabulous afternoon," as he put it. Fabulous was  _ not _ the word Virgil would've used to describe it but...oh well. He'd get revenge later.

Virgil got into the backseat with Logan and gently clipped the tired little Patton into his car seat. Logan was holding the paper kid's menu that he'd drawn on, the pink shape on the back seeming to resemble a tie-ish form. Patton reached for it and he handed it to him, and the little boy hugged the crinkled paper to his chest with a sleepy smile. 

There was a clattering up front, and Virgil glanced up as Roman clumsily attempted to climb into his seat without messing up his dress or ending up on the floor of the car. He succeeded for the most part, smoothing out the edges to his sundress as Remy started the car and began driving.

The ride home was mostly quiet; Patton fell asleep quickly and as soon as he did that Virgil smacked Remy in the back of the head to shut him up. He whipped around, opening his mouth to make a scathing remark, but then he saw Patton and suddenly stopped with a tiny nod of understanding. Logan rolled his eyes.

"You could've just told him," he whispered to Virgil.

"My method works better."

"Sure it does."

The two fell silent after that; Remy still carried on a mostly one-sided whispered conversation with the other three about his new house, but other than that nobody really said anything except to acknowledge him for the rest of the drive home.

Soon they were pulling into Logan and Virgil's driveway. Logan got out and ever-so-carefully unclipped Patton, hoisting the sleeping boy up into his arms so gently that he didn't even stir. Remy turned to Roman.

"You need a ride home, Ro?"

Virgil looked in the mirror, and saw the boy hesitate.

"Ah...no thanks. I can walk." Roman smiled at Remy, but it was forced. "Thanks though." Virgil silently exited the car, and when Roman got out he found himself face-to-face with him.

"How about I just drive you?" He asked, keeping his voice soft so that the others wouldn't hear. "The others can stay here, if that makes you more comfortable." Roman froze, then ducked his head.

"I...I don't want to bother you," he said in a small voice. "I don't mind walking…"

"You're not bothering me," Virgil said firmly. "Get inside and change; I'll drive you back alright?"

Roman looked at the two shopping bags in his hands, one with his clothes and the other with the pasta they'd gotten him, then sighed.

"Yes sir."

"You don't need to call me sir."

"Sorry." Virgil waved one hand in the air with a sigh of his own.

"Just go change, kid. You know where the bathroom is." Roman nodded and went inside. Virgil followed, planning on going to his room to change as well until a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He jumped and spun around, glaring at whoever it was. It was Remy, of course, and he glared back 

"Going somewhere?" He said in a furious whisper, not wanting to wake the sleeping Patton.

"I'm going to change out of this hideous shirt and into something decent!"

"I said the whole day! That means the  _ whole _ day, Virgil!"

"Are you serious!?"

_ "Does this face look like it's joking to you?" _

"It looks  _ like _ a joke." Remy stuck his tongue out at Virgil again, then put his hands on his hips.

"If I can't change out of this horrible thing, then you can't get out of yours yet either. You can change when you get back from dropping off Roman." Virgil shot him a death glare which was promptly returned, then stormed off towards the front door to wait for Roman. He was still there a few minutes later when Roman came back, arms crossed grumpily over his chest. Logan and Remy were talking quietly on the couch; Logan with a still-asleep Patton in his arms and Remy with his Dutch Bros cup that he still hadn't finished.

"You ready to go, kid?" Virgil asked. Roman nodded. "Alright. Just leave that bag by the door and Remy will get it when we finally kick him out."

_ "I heard that!"  _ Remy hissed indignantly from the living room. Virgil smirked at him.

"Good." Roman grinned a little at that, dropping the bag with the dress by the door and following Virgil as he led him out to the car. 

He didn't say anything to the younger boy as they drove back, just nodded at Roman's whispered instructions as he followed them. The car was quiet; too quiet, he thought. Virgil found himself gripping the wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white, his heart pounding furiously in his ears.

_ Why am I doing this?  _ He wondered, glancing at the red-and-white teenager sitting tensely in the seat next to him.  _ He looks just like I used to. What am I  _ doing _?  _ He sighed; shook his head; looked back at the road.

And then, finally, they'd made it. The drive felt like it had taken forever even though it had only lasted a few minutes, and Virgil could only wonder if he'd made things worse as Roman climbed out of the car, clutching the plastic bag of pasta in his trembling hands.

Virgil glanced out the window, and was greeted with a sight that brought back memories he'd never wanted to see again. Roman's old, falling-apart house looked horribly gloomy in the dark, and he saw the boy's shoulders sag as he slowly started towards it. 

"Roman, wait!" Virgil called suddenly. _ What the hell am I doing? _ Roman froze and he quickly got out of the car, pulling a couple of bills from his jeans pocket.

"That's for you," he told him, awkwardly. "For the dare. Thirty bucks, with Remy's compliments." The two looked at each other, and again Virgil saw those eyes that he knew so well; knew because there was a time when he'd had the same darting gaze and tired expression; that same expression he'd once seen in the mirror every morning.

"It gets better," he said quietly as Roman took the bills from him. "You'll make it, kid."  _ Why did you say that? You're gonna scare him, idiot!  _ The shorter boy hesitated, then nodded a little.

"Thank you. For driving me and for...for understanding." Roman looked like he was going to say more, but then he shook his head and disappeared into the dimly-lit house. Virgil blinked a couple times, then got into the car and drove back home. He tried to ignore the memories trying to surface and drown him, keeping his gaze forcefully locked on the road ahead.  _ Almost there… _

Then the familiar driveway loomed ahead of him. Virgil breathed a quiet sigh of relief and turned onto it, his breath rattling in his throat. He jumped at the sound of the door shutting behind him as he got out, let out a loud sigh, and made his way inside. 

Logan and Remy looked up from where they were still sitting on the couch. Logan nodded to him, and even Remy seemed to know better than to say anything as Virgil came into the living room and sat down on the carpeted floor in front of them. There was silence for a long time.

"Memories again?" Remy asked finally, softly.

"They're bastards." Virgil leaned back against Logan and sighed. "I'll be fine tomorrow, don't worry about me." His friend didn't say anything and stood up; Virgil closed his eyes and listened to his footsteps as they went towards the entryway. He could tell that Remy was angry and no surprise too, he hated to see his friend down about as much as Virgil hated feeling like this. But there was nothing either of them could do about it, not after everything that had happened so many years ago.

Virgil thought Remy was leaving, but soon his footsteps were coming back towards the couch again, and he opened his eyes when something soft and black and purple was gently laid on his shoulders. He looked up at Remy, gave him a tiny smile, and pulled his patch jacket on.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it; your bet's in the pocket. Gave Logan his already..." Remy paused and glanced down at his watch. "Look, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, but I'd better head out. Got business to attend to." 

"At this hour?" Logan asked.

"Honey, these are the hours I operate  _ best _ at." The blue-tied teacher sighed, then nodded.

"You know you're welcome here anytime, Remy. We'll see you later." Remy nodded and disappeared silently out the front entrance, the door scarcely making so much as a creak as it shut behind him.

"How are you feeling, Virgil?" Logan asked quietly after the silence had settled again. 

"That's not an easy question to answer."

"I know." Virgil sighed.

"I'll be okay, Logan. I swear," he added when he saw the incredulous look that was thrown his direction. "I...just don't want to talk about it right now." His husband seemed to accept that answer, leaning back and cradling Patton in his arms.

"You can hold him if you sit up here," he offered. Virgil glanced up and nodded, crawling up onto the couch and taking the little boy into his arms with a quiet sigh. He looked down at Patton's sleeping face and found himself smiling a little; the little blue-clad child really did make everything better just by being there. Sunshine truly was a fitting nickname for him.

Logan looked fondly down at his husband, leaning against Virgil's shoulder and closing his eyes. Virgil hesitated, then leaned his head against Logan's. They fell asleep that way, curled up on the couch, safe, home…

_ Together. _


	8. The Snake Is Back In Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the unsympathetic Deceit...

_ Slap slap slap! _ Patton sat on the sunny porch and smacked a large blue block against the wood, laughing at the sound it made, before he grabbed a red block and hit them together. Virgil watched him from the open window while he washed the dishes, smiling softly to himself--one of the few times he did, as he found it to be a little easier when he was alone. Sunshine truly was a sunny child, his blond hair practically glowing from the sunbeams that caught in its wispy strands as he played with his blocks. He was smiling brightly, dressed in a pale blue shirt with a cat face on it and overalls--he’d picked out the shirt himself. He really liked blue, Logan and Virgil had both noticed. And pink. Mostly blue though.

Patton’s pink bunny sat behind him on the porch. Occasionally, the little boy would turn to it; sometimes he’d move it a little one way or the other or hug it or smile at it, but ever since Virgil and Logan had gotten it for him he always had it with him. Remy had joked once that it was Patton’s guardian angel, always watching out for the child. Virgil liked the thought of that. 

However, guardian angel or not, he was watching Patton too. Logan was currently at school teaching his Chemistry class and Virgil’s shift at the ER was that night, and while Logan had told him that Roman could just come over and watch Patton instead he’d decided that he’d rather do it himself. He could work just fine without sleep--okay, well, without a  _ lot  _ of sleep. Logan had made sure that Virgil had at least taken a nap, listing off how it would negatively affect his health until he’d wanted to tear his hair out, though it had at least ended in the desired effect of him falling asleep on the couch once he’d gotten Patton to his bed for a nap of his own.

Virgil sighed and shook his head, plunging another plate into the soapy water in the sink. He’d been letting his mind wander too much, something that had only served to worsen his anxiety, but he’d found that he couldn’t help it. Especially after Roman had come, and how the charming teenager had reminded him of--

Patton squealed and he automatically looked out at the window to check on his son, who was holding something long and black in his fingers. Virgil squinted at the object, before his eyes shot wide and he bolted for the screen door. 

“Patton, Patton  _ no!” _ he shouted, flinging the door open and tearing around the side of the house towards where his son was playing. Patton looked up, dropping the black thing on the porch as Virgil rushed to his side and pulled him away from it. It writhed and twisted when it hit the wooden deck, eventually coiling into a circle in the sun several feet away.  _ I knew it. It was an omen. I shouldn’t have taken Roman home that other night… _

“No!” Patton yelled, squirming in his father’s grip and reaching for the snake with his little hands. “Papa! No! Frien!” 

“Patton, that is  _ not  _ a friend,” Virgil hissed, swiftly picking his son up and looking over his arms for bite marks. He tried to ignore the terror clawing at his throat, or the way Sunshine’s eyes were filling with tears as he carefully checked him over.  _ No tooth marks. No blood.  _ Virgil breathed a small sigh of relief, looked at Patton, and knelt down, setting the child down in front of him. 

  
“Here, Sunshine, play with this,” he told Patton, handing him his bunny and pulling his phone from his pocket, keeping a close eye on the snake as he did. 

“Frien!” Patton cried, ignoring the bunny and reaching for the snake again. 

_ “Patton!” _ Virgil’s heart pounded as he pulled the boy away again, then picked him up. Up, and away from the offensive reptile’s reach. Sunshine struggled to get down and then started to cry; big, fat tears streaking down his cheeks and plopping onto his shirt front.

“Frien!” he whined, reaching for the snake yet again and wiggling his little fingers pleadingly.

  
  


“Patton I’m sorry, but I can’t--” Panicked, Virgil punched in Logan’s number and held the phone to his ear. It rang, then clicked.

“Virgil? Is something wrong?” Logan answered promptly, his voice tinged with concern. “I’m in the middle of class.”

“There’s a snake!” Virgil almost shouted into the phone, then quickly stopped himself, knowing it would only upset Patton more. “Sunshine--I...Patton found it...on the porch. I don’t...do I kill it?”

“Has it bitten Patton?”

  
“No.”

“Okay,” Virgil heard Logan breathe a sigh of relief. “Describe the snake to me.” He did so quickly; the snake wasn’t very big with grey, almost-black scales, a yellowish underbelly, and a head that wasn’t easy to tell apart from its body. It looked almost...cute, in a way. But Virgil knew better.

“That sounds like a rubber boa you’re describing,” Logan stated calmly once Virgil was finished talking. “Don’t be alarmed, Virgil, they’re not venomous. It won’t hurt Patton unless he accidentally sits on it or otherwise injures it accidentally. But rubber boas aren’t native to the area, so don’t kill it and don’t release it, alright? Try and get it into a bucket and we can figure out to do when I get home.”

“A-Alright.” Virgil looked at the snake and blew out a long sigh. 

“I’ll be home in a few hours, Virgil. Do you require further assistance? I can contact Remy for you if you--”

“Don’t worry about it, Logan. I can handle it,” Virgil said quickly, forcing his voice to portray a calm he didn’t know he had. His husband paused for a moment, seeming to contemplate his answer.

“Very well,” Logan said eventually. “Call me if you need anything else, okay?”

“Yeah sure, thanks teach. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Goodbye, Virgil.” He hung up. Virgil looked at his phone, looked at Patton, then sighed again. 

“Let’s take care of this bastard, yeah?” He quietly hummed a tune to himself as he carried Patton inside, holding his bunny for him and gently swinging the little boy back and forth to try and calm him down. The tears eventually stopped rolling down Patton’s cheeks and his cries subsided to quiet sniffles and hiccups as Virgil continued humming to him, and he reached for the bunny with one hand. Virgil gave it to him and he hugged it to his chest while he carried him into the kitchen, where he gently cleaned off the boy’s face with a damp paper towel.

“There you go, Sunshine, that’s better,” he said softly to Patton, more to calm his own nerves than the child’s. He set the little boy down on the floor and Patton reached for his hand, and together they went to the garage. 

_ Bucket bucket bucket...there!  _ Virgil grabbed it, then went in search of a broom.  _ Never touching scales again... _ he shuddered at the thought of how they felt against his fingers, shaking away the feeling as he sought out a broom. He quickly located one back in the kitchen, leaving Patton inside to watch from the screen door as he went back out to get the snake. 

Virgil could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and he could feel it slamming repeatedly against his ribs like a trapped rabbit as he slowly approached the snake on the porch. He hated with every fiber of his being how much that tiny thing  _ scared  _ him, but there was nothing he could do about that. It didn’t matter how innocent, and tiny, and sweet, and gentle, and-- _ dammit Virgil. Focus. Just focus.  _ He exhaled forcefully through his nose, then inhaled again. 

_ I can do this. It’s just a tiny snake. I can catch it. I don’t have to touch it.  _ Virgil reasoned with himself like this as he approached the little reptile, holding the broom out in front of him like he imagined a knight might hold a sword. The snake twisted away from his broom when he nudged it and he flinched, but Virgil determinedly set the bucket down on its side and guided the creature into it with the broom. He was  _ not  _ going to run away. The creature slithered inside, not too happy about its situation, and Virgil hurriedly flipped the bucket upright and backed away from it. His entire body shuddered, and he dropped the broom and hurried inside. 

Patton was there waiting for him, looking almost worried somehow as Virgil picked him up and took him into the living room. 

“It’s fine, Sunshine, it’s fine,” he murmured to himself, setting Patton on the floor and putting his blocks down in front of him. “Here, why don’t you play with these?” 

Patton, having already forgotten about the snake, was all too happy to oblige. He picked up the two blocks and tried to stack them, and Virgil felt some of his anxiety ease as he watched his son play around. 

By the time Logan’s car pulled into the driveway, Patton had managed to stack four blocks on top of each other while Virgil quietly encouraged him, trying to teach the little boy color names as they both worked on the stack together. Patton looked at the stack and then slapped his little hand into the bottom block, his eyes going wide as the stack toppled over and his blocks bounced across the carpet. He stared at it for a long time, then looked at Virgil. He chuckled a little and nodded. 

“That’s what happens when you knock it over, Sunshine,” he said softly. 

“He’s testing cause and effect,” a familiar professional voice stated from the doorway; Virgil looked up and there was Logan, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked proudly at Patton, then nodded a little. 

“Where’s the snake, Virgil?” he asked, picking up Patton as the little boy toddled over to him and reached up, wiggling his fingers pleadingly. “And how was your day, Patton?” Patton laughed and reached for Logan’s tie, playing with it in his hands. 

“Tie!” he yelped. Logan nodded. 

“Sounds like it went well then,” he said. Virgil didn’t say anything and stood up, motioning for Logan to follow before leading him to the porch. 

“It’s in the bucket,” he said, pointing at it. 

“Alright.” Logan handed Patton to Virgil and went over, kneeling beside the bucket and looking at the snake inside. Virgil could tell that he wanted to pick it up, but that he was refraining from doing so because he knew how much snakes unsettled his husband. 

“It’s a fairly young one, and quite healthy,” Logan said aloud after a moment. He sounded almost surprised. “I...I think it’s a pet. I wonder how it got out…” He sighed, picking up the bucket as well the broom that Virgil had left on the porch before motioning for his husband to follow him inside. “I’ll see what I can do about it; if I can’t relocate it I suppose I could make it a classroom pet up at the school. The kids have been asking for one for some time,” he mused. 

“Are we going to have to feed it?” Virgil asked, grimacing at the thought. 

“Not for awhile, no. Snakes can usually go for quite some time without eating,” Logan answered quickly. “I plan to relocate it long before then.” 

“Alright.” He breathed out a small sigh of relief; the less he had to mess with the horrid creature, the better. 

“I’ll put the snake in the garage--do you want to begin preparations for dinner, Virgil?” Logan started for the door with the bucket and he nodded.

“Sure thing.”

Virgil set Patton down with his bunny, and the little boy played with it in on the kitchen floor while he set about heating up some leftover pasta from the fridge. For Patton, he got out some rice and when Logan came back he cooked up a pan of vegetables for the family to share. 

“Alright bud, who’s ready for dinner?” Virgil asked, picking Patton up and carrying him over to his high chair. Patton giggled and clapped his hands, then slapped them eagerly on the table. 

“Sounds like he is,” Logan said, somewhat amused as he helped Virgil set out their dinner. Patton immediately picked up his sippy cup as soon as it was handed to him, and Logan and Virgil seated themselves on either side of the boy so they could keep an eye on him while they ate. 

A knock sounded at the door. Virgil stood up. 

“I’ll get it,” he said. Logan watched him go, then shrugged and turned back to his pasta. He was more hungry than he was curious at that moment, so he didn’t worry about it. The dish Virgil had reheated was the result of one of the couple’s more successful experiences in the realm of food-making, so he let that take his attention. At least, it did until Virgil’s voice echoed back to him from the hallway. 

“What do you want?” his husband’s voice was dark; angry; tense, nothing it had been less than a minute ago. Logan immediately set his fork down, alarmed, and even Patton seemed more upset than he was just a second ago, slamming his sippy cup down on the table and yelling something incomprehensible at nobody in particular.

“Virgil, Virgil, so calm as always,” a hissing voice answered, silky and sweet and revolting all at the same time. “I have a question for you.”

“Get the hell away from me and my property.”

“Hasty, are we?” Logan hurriedly stood and stepped into the hallway, coming up behind Virgil. 

“Do you need something?” he asked, a little more sharply than usual. A face, half-covered in a light patch that had been painted over in snake scales and topped by a bowler hat, smiled back at him. 

“Logan, so good to see you again as well! Just like old times, isn’t it?” Virgil’s shoulders tensed, as if that were even possible in their current situation.

“Cut to the chase!” he snapped. “What do you want?”

  
“I merely dropped by to see if either of my  _ wonderful neighbors  _ had seen a snake around today; one of my boas went missing and I’ve been looking for it.”

“You mean the snake that  _ you  _ planted in  _ my  _ yard near  _ my  _ son!” The other man actually blinked in surprise, then quickly regained his composure. 

“So...you  _ do  _ have my snake.”

“We do,” Logan answered evenly before his husband could say anything. “Virgil, would you mind retrieving it?” He glanced over and saw that the purple-and-black clad one was struggling to compose himself; he quickly turned and disappeared down the hallway, fists clenched and eyes narrowed into furious slits. The man outside the door only smirked. 

“You’d think that after so many years he would’ve learned to apply makeup better,” he chuckled. “Another area where I apparently failed him.” Logan narrowed his eyes. 

“Listen here,” he said quietly, in a voice as close to a snarl as he had ever used. “I’m giving you your snake back, but only on the condition that neither I nor my husband ever see your face again. You stay the  _ fuck _ away from Virgil and my son, have I made myself clear?”

“Oh Logan, I--”

_ “Have I made myself clear?”  _ The other man scowled for only a second, then grinned. 

“As crystal,” he purred. 

“Good.” Logan turned back as Virgil returned, bucket in hand. Logan took the snake out and gave it to the one in yellow and black, who snickered but said nothing at the way Virgil cringed away from the creature’s black writhing form. 

“Good to see you boys again.” The other man smiled pleasantly. “I’ll be around...goodbye.” With that he turned, murmuring something to the boa as he departed down the front steps to the house. Logan watched him go, a ball of unease forming in his stomach alongside the burning anger and somewhere...fear. Fear not necessarily for him. Something poked out of one of the man’s sleeves as he turned onto the street, and Logan could’ve sworn he saw a forked tongue flickering in the evening air before whatever it was vanished again. 

He forced himself to turn away from the door and Virgil was standing a few feet away, staring out the window, his fists still clenched at his sides. He looked angry, but also a jumble of other emotions Logan couldn’t even begin to understand. 

“Virgil?” he asked quietly. “Virgil? Storm?” The other blinked and looked up when he heard that old nickname used, eyes focusing slowly on Logan. He raised an eyebrow in question; Virgil shook his head.  _ No questions. Not now.  _

So Logan quietly followed his husband back to the kitchen, where they finished dinner in silence. Then Logan read a book to Patton while Virgil did the dishes--he wanted to do them, he said. Logan let him; he knew that Virgil would talk about what was bothering him when he was ready. He wasn’t as good at reading to Patton as Roman or even Virgil was, though--his voice was too monotone, they said, and it didn’t keep Patton entertained for very long. Soon he started playing with the blocks again, and Logan was all too happy to help him stack them up while trying to continue Virgil’s color lesson from earlier. He wondered for a moment if perhaps Patton might become a scientist one day--maybe he’d be one of those kids who understood science and math better than his peers, and maybe he’d go to college and-- _ whoah.  _ Logan stopped himself, blinking and shaking his head at the thought of his little Sunshine in college.  _ That’s a long ways away,  _ he reminded himself.  _ About 16-17 years away, if he does well.  _ Of course, he’d love Patton no matter what, whether the boy pulled straight As or struggled to attain Cs. It didn’t matter to him, not really. 

Logan soon became aware of another presence behind him, and glanced up as Virgil slowly lowered himself into a cross-legged position next to him. 

“Are...are you alright?” He asked, a bit hesitantly. 

“I...I don’t know.” Virgil shook his head. “I don’t know. Everything was fine, and then all  _ this  _ had to happen…” He let out a long sigh. “I’m angry.”

“I know.” Not that that helped at all; Logan sighed too. “Is there anything that I can do for you, Virgil?”

“I’ll...I’ll put Patton to bed.” It wasn’t a really answer, but Logan let it go as Virgil gathered Patton up and took him to his room. He slowly stood and went to the couch, where he tried to continue reading his book. He struggled to focus though, and once he’d gone over the same page three times without actually registering any of the words he set the book down again in frustration. Something was nagging at him. Specifically, a  _ question  _ was nagging at him. 

Why had he come back?

After everything that had happened, all that had been done and said…

Why had Dee come back?


	9. Do Snakes Eat Babysitters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

Roman adjusted his backpack strap for the twelfth time in probably the last five minutes, wincing at the way his shoulders throbbed under the weight of the books he’d packed inside. God, why did school have to start up again, of all things? At least Virgil and Logan’s house was closer to the school than his was, rather than further away. Roman remembered when he’d had to walk several miles past his house to get to the previous home he’d babysat at--he had no bike and no money for one, and his mom needed the car--before the couple eventually moved away and he’d been forced to move on to other work. At least he could be grateful for that, he supposed. Less time walking meant more time babysitting and...more money. 

Babysitting Patton wasn’t only about the money though, at least not anymore. Roman realized pretty quickly that he actually loved going to the house with the little boy in blue, and he even looked forward to working for them now when Logan called. And after today? He was especially glad that he got to see Patton after such a stressful first week of school. 

“Hey, you.” Roman stopped humming  _ Someday My Prince Will Come,  _ glancing up as an unfamiliar voice penetrated his thoughts. A man dressed in a strange array of black and yellow was standing on the porch of the house next door to Virgil and Logan’s place, holding a small black snake in his gloved hands. He was smiling, though the left side of his face looked especially odd--were those scales? The man smiled at Roman when he looked up, nodding to him. 

“Yes, you.” He motioned for him to come over. “I haven’t seen you around before--what’s your name, boy? Do you live here?” Roman glanced around, then hesitantly took a step closer to the house. 

“M-my name’s Roman...I live that way…” He pointed down the street. The man smiled again, and there was something almost unsettling about the way he smiled. 

“Vitiligo,” the man said. 

“What?”

  
“I see you’re staring at my face.” The man looked down as the snake in his hands slithered from one arm to the other, giving it a look that might have been affection before glancing towards Roman again. “I have a skin condition called vitiligo. I figure if people are gonna stare, I might as well give ‘em something to stare at. You like it?”

“Oh,” Roman said. “Uh, yeah, it’s pretty cool.” And it was, a part of him wished that he was as confident in himself as this man was. “Um, what...what should I call you, Mr…”

“Mr. D will do for you.” The man took a step back towards the front door. “Would you like to come inside, Roman? I have tea...coffee...what do you like?”

  
“Oh, I uh…” Roman glanced over at Virgil and Logan’s house. “I...I have to get going, I’m sorry. I don’t want to be late for work.”

“Ah, I see. Responsibilities.” The man waved his free hand with a sigh. “I never did like those.” 

Roman found himself grinning a little despite himself, relaxing in the presence of this charming stranger. Adults were never this nice to him; maybe everyone in Virgil and Logan’s neighborhood was just naturally...really cool. 

“Yeah,” he started to say. “My teachers--”

“Roman!” Roman jumped and spun around as a door slammed, his eyes going wide when he saw Virgil marching towards him. Except that he didn’t look like the normal, quiet, perhaps slightly grumpy man he’d gotten used to in the past few months. Instead looked...angry. Really angry. Furious, actually. His fists were clenched, eyes narrowed, body tense like he was about to attack Roman with his bare hands. 

“S-sir?” Roman choked out, stepping back nervously and snapping his wrist up to check his watch. Could he outrun Virgil? “I...I’m on time! I’m coming!” But when he looked at the older man again, he wasn’t glaring at him. Virgil’s furious gaze was locked on Mr. D, and as he came closer he deliberately placed himself between him and a very nervous Roman. His mind was racing; bubbling with confusion and questions, and what happened next didn’t help at all.

“Oh, well that explains everything.” Mr. D sighed and rolled his eyes, not bothering to take his focus away from the snake in his hand. “Really Virgil, I thought you were over trying to ruin people.”

_ What?  _ Roman looked between Mr. D and Virgil; Virgil looked like he was about to explode and Mr. D seemed disinterested, almost annoyed. 

“You leave him alone,” Virgil growled finally, not moving from where he stood. 

“I was merely trying to be friendly,” Mr. D answered, glancing over Virgil’s shoulder at Roman. His voice was weirdly calm. “There’s no law that says I can’t express kindness to my neighbors, is there?”

“Drop the goddamn lies, Dee.” Virgil glanced down and Roman backed away another step, half-wondering if he should make a run for it, though the fact that he couldn’t afford to not work that day kept him there. “Roman, come with me.” Virgil suddenly ordered, his voice sharp. He turned and started back towards his house, scattering gravel with every angry step he took. Roman looked at him, half-frozen in place, then at Mr. D. The other man sighed and waved a hand. 

“Don’t get yourself in trouble, Roman,” he said kindly. “I’ll be here should you ever want to visit.”

“Oh...um, okay.” Roman shakily started after Virgil, waving back to him as he left. “Bye, Mr. D.”

“Goodbye, Roman.”

Virgil was standing by the front door when Roman reached the Sanders’ porch, glaring past him at where Mr. D was still standing on the porch with his snake. He smiled at Virgil and winked, then disappeared back into his house. Virgil didn’t move.

“S-sir?” The purple-and-black clad father started, then looked down at him and sighed. 

“Roman, please come inside,” he said, his voice suddenly sounding quiet and tired. Roman frowned, looked back at the house Mr. D had gone into, looked at Virgil, and then hesitantly stepped into the house. Logan was standing in the hallway with Patton in his arms, and the little boy squealed and waved at Roman when he saw him. He found himself smiling a little despite how strange the whole showdown at Mr. D’s house had left him feeling, and he took the little blue-clad boy into his arms as Logan held him out to him. Patton immediately grabbed onto one of his hoodie strings and stuck it in his mouth, and Roman didn't stop him. He looked at Logan, then at Virgil. They were looking at each other, but he couldn’t tell what either of them were thinking by their expressions.

“Uh...V-Virgil?” The purple-and-black one snapped his head down and Roman flinched. 

“I apologize,” Virgil said quickly, “I wasn’t...I’m not going to hurt you, Roman.” He sighed. “But please, for your own good do not go to Mr. D’s house. Do not talk to him, and do not approach him. I...of course I can’t control you...but if you must see him do it on your own time. Keep my son away from him. I’m...I’m sure I can trust you with that.”

Roman’s mind was spinning from the sudden change in Virgil’s demeanor and the odd request, but he soon realized that he was nodding. 

“Of course,” he said, hardly aware that he was the one speaking. “I’ll do as you wish.”

“Thank you.” Virgil looked over at Logan, then down at his watch. “We should get going...we’ll be back around 5, alright Roman?”

“Yes sir.”

“You don’t need to call me sir.”

“...yes, Virgil.”

“As always, we appreciate your services,” Logan stated as he started for the doorway. “Goodbye, Roman.”

“Bye, Mr. Sanders.”

And then they were gone. 

Roman stood there for a long time with Patton in his arms, staring at the door Virgil and Logan had just gone through. 

“What just happened?” he muttered to himself, and he glanced over at where Mr. D’s house stood, out of view behind the wall of Virgil and Logan’s house. “Why does he…?” He shook his head and looked down at Patton. 

“That was weird, wasn’t it?” he asked the little boy. Patton looked up at him, smiled, and reached out a little hand towards his face. “You’re right, I shouldn’t be worrying about that right now. How about...let’s go outside, shall we?” Patton giggled and clapped his hands, which Roman took to be an agreement. He took the little one-year old into the living room and gently set him down on the floor, where he got to work picking up an armload of his toys. Patton grabbed onto his pantleg and Roman shuffled the items to one arm, leaving the other free so that he could lead Sunshine into the yard. 

Patton had gotten a bit better and more confident in his walking over the past few weeks, and hardly stumbled at all as he toddled after Roman into the yard to play. Roman put his toys down in a shady area and Patton plopped down next to him to play with the blocks. Roman carefully set his bunny up next to him just how Patton liked it--the boy refused to go anywhere without his little pink floppy-eared guardian, as Roman had very quickly learned. Bring the bunny, Virgil had told him, and he’d be happy. 

And Sunshine indeed seemed happy. Roman crossed his legs and pulled up a few dandelions, starting a small flower chain. 

“Wanna hear a story, Patton?” he asked absentmindedly. Patton waved one of his blocks in the air and then threw it off to the side. Roman quickly retrieved it, then settled down again. 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” He yawned. 

“So, once upon a time in a grand, faraway kingdom, a king had two sons. The older prince was charming, strong, and handsome. He learned quickly how the kingdom should be run and easily made friends with ambassadors and citizens alike. Everyone loved the older prince. 

“But the younger prince, you see, Patton, he was very different from his brother. He was dark, and cruel, and he was always causing trouble and trying to blame it on his brother. He and the older prince fought all the time, mostly because of the younger prince, and the people of the kingdom disliked him very much.  _ ‘That one’s trouble,’ _ they whispered to each other.  _ ‘He’ll tear down the kingdom.’ _

“Nobody thought anything would come of it, though; nobody thought that any real harm would be done. That was, until one terrible day when the older prince disappeared without a trace. Rumors spread quickly around the kingdom that the younger prince had killed his brother in order to take the throne for himself, but before these could be confirmed there was another terrible tragedy--the king was dead. 

“Of course, the younger prince quickly seized the throne and became the new king. He’d always wanted power, and he’d always talked about having the throne one day even though he was the younger of the two princes and the throne had rightfully belonged to his brother.

“But though the king had always wanted power, he proved to be a terrible king. Under him, rumors flew and a war started with the neighboring kingdom over a territory dispute. Thousands of soldiers died, and the people began to call for a revolution; a new king.

“And you know what happened, Sunshine?” Roman paused, laughing a little as Patton knocked over his stack of blocks. “New rumors started to pass; rumors of a knight that protected young maidens whose brothers and husbands were off to war. He fought off bandits and thieves with a mask tied over his face so no one knew who he was. People tried to talk to him; they tried to follow him and learn who he was, but they could never catch him. 

“The knight soon came to be called the Prince of the People, and they praised his valiance all across the country.

“But you see, Patton, the king soon heard about the Prince of the People. And the king didn’t like him at all; he accused him or trying to start a rebellion, and sent out orders to have him killed. 

“But his first assassin turned up dead, and a note was sent to the king-- _ chase me, and you will regret it,  _ the note read. The king burned the note.  _ ‘I will not be intimidated!’  _ he declared.  _ “I will find this Prince of the People, and I will kill him with my bare hands!’  _

“And he tried to do just that. He took his own personal guard with him and began roaming through the towns, looking for the Prince of the People so that he could kill him.

"But the knight was very smart, and he evaded the king's guard easily, even going so far as to take the king's own sword from him one night while he slept. He even left another note behind --  _ 'I warned you,' it _ read. The king was furious when he saw what had happened, and ordered that his own men be executed for their failure to catch the knight.

"And so their feud began. The king chased the knight all across his country, always just one step behind the Prince of the People, always just unable to catch him in his traps. He forgot about his kingdom and the people he was supposed to rule; putting everything into capturing the knight, never even going to his own palace except to get more supplies.

"And then, one night, he found him. The Prince of the People was sitting in a dark alleyway, injured and barely conscious. He'd been caught outnumbered in a fight with a gang of bandits, and had only barely managed to escape with his life. The king approached him, having finally caught his target at last, and tore the knight's mask away from his face--" 

Roman paused. "Do you know who it was, Patton?" The little boy looked up when his name was called and smiled at him, waving his tiny puppy plushie in the air with one hand. Roman laughed--of course Sunshine didn't understand what he was saying at all; he would never be telling such a story if he did, at least not until Patton was older. Although, he sincerely hoped that he would be better at telling stories by the time Patton was old enough to understand them.

"It was the king's long-lost brother, Patton. You see, he hadn't killed him like the rumors had claimed he had in a fit of jealousy, and when the king demanded that his brother tell him why he had disappeared, his brother explained that he hadn't wanted to rule the kingdom at all. He'd always dreamed of being a soldier and a hero, and the day he disappeared was the day his father had told him he wanted to make him king.

_ "'I always hated the tradition that said the older son had to be king, and you'd always talked about ruling the kingdom one day. I thought it would be best if I just…disappeared. Then father would have to accept you,'  _ his brother said. 

"The king didn't know what to say at first.  _ 'Then why are you turning my people against me?'  _ he asked angrily.  _ 'They're crying for revolution! They'll kill me!'  _ The older brother didn't answer him for a long time.

_ "'What if I came back, then?'  _ he said finally. _ 'What if we ruled the kingdom together?' _

"The king remembered how much he and his brother had fought when they were young, how much they had disagreed. He remembered every brawl and every squabble, every insult and every argument.

"And you know what, Patton? He agreed. The king rushed his brother back to the palace where the best doctors in the country took care of him and nursed him back to health. And then he was crowned, and the very first country to be run by two kings was born. The people thought that it wouldn't work at first, that the kingdom would fall under the brothers' hands, but it didn't.

"Rather, the kingdom began to thrive under the brothers' reign. The people were happy. They had what they needed. The nobles were honest and fair. Later, it was said that the kingdom had never known better days than it did under those brothers…" Roman yawned. "The end," he murmured. "What do you think, Patton?" 

Patton squealed and reached for the flower chain Roman had been working on with one hand. He chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. I could've done better," he agreed. He secured the two ends of the dandelion chain together, then gently placed it on Patton's head.

"There you go," he told the boy. "You're a king now. What do you think?" The crown was a little too big and slipped to the side a bit, but before Patton could pull it off Roman managed to snap a picture of him. 

"You're too cute," he said, shaking his head and standing up. He brushed the grass off his pants and helped Patton clean up, before he collected his toys and lead the little boy back inside to play in there.

\---

They were in the living room, and Roman was reading Patton a children's book about a puppy and a kitten that were best friends when the door opened. Roman glanced gown at his watch in surprise--time had apparently passed a lot more quickly than he thought, then up as Logan stepped into the room. Patton looked up as well and stretched his hands out.

"Dada!" He cried, and Roman carefully handed the boy off to his father as he came inside. 

"I see you two enjoyed yourselves," he stated, raising an eyebrow as Patton held up his somewhat-crumpled flower crown for his father to see. "What's this?"

"It's a flower chain," Roman answered, pulling the picture up on his phone and showing it to Logan. He smiled faintly when he saw it--the equivalent of a normal person going wild with happiness, he'd learned. 

"Could you send this to me?" Logan asked. "Virgil would love this."

"I'd love what?" Virgil asked, stepping into the room. Roman showed him the picture and he smiled a little. "He's right. Nicely done, Roman." Roman beamed at them.

"Thanks," he said. "And I'll send it to you, no problem." He glanced down at his watch. "Um, I should probably get going. See you guys later?"

"Thank you for coming by. We'll let you know if we require your services again." Roman nodded and started for the door, but before he could open it he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Si--ah, Virgil?" The father in purple turned around. "I...um, why do you hate Mr. D? I, uh...he just seemed so nice…" Virgil sighed and looked down; didn't answer him for a long time. Roman was starting to wonder if he should just leave when the older man finally spoke, his voice harsh and angry and sad all at once.

"Because, Roman, he was nice to me once too."


	10. Prince

“Have you bought Patton a single outfit that’s any color but blue?” Virgil and Logan exchanged somewhat amused glances while Patton scribbled on a blank paper in front of him in...you guessed it, blue. Logan shrugged. 

“It’s what he likes, Remy.”

“But it’s  _ boring,” _ The one in shades complained, leaning dramatically back in his chair. “It’s no fun this way…”

“You do better, then,” Virgil rolled his eyes and smiled just a little. “You think we can’t dress Patton, then you do a better job.”

Remy almost choked on his coffee when he heard that, and when he discovered that breathing was in fact something he could do he burst out laughing, nearly spilling his cup as he slapped his coffee mug down on the table. 

“Don’t spill that on our table,” Logan groaned. 

“You know what?” Remy said after a moment, ignoring Logan’s complaint. “The challenge is on. I’ll be back tomorrow with Roman to pick him up. You hear that, Patton?” He glanced at the little boy, who smiled at him when he heard his name called.

“Excellent,” Logan stated, nodding his head. “Virgil needs to sleep, he’ll have work tomorrow night.”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Virgil muttered. “I could come…”

“Absolutely you can not,” Remy said, at the same time Logan gave him a sharp look. 

“You need rest,” he told his husband, nudging his shoulder so that Virgil turned and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow, and the two stared at each other before Virgil finally rolled his eyes and looked away with a huff. 

“Alright, whatever. I’ll sleep...I guess.”

“Good.” Logan nodded and Virgil glanced out the kitchen window, then suddenly his head swiveled around towards Remy, eyes turning dark with anger. His friend noticed his change in demeanor immediately, and frowned. 

“Virgil, what’s wrong?” he asked, following his gaze to the window. Logan frowned as well, though unlike Remy he knew exactly what Virgil was looking at and why it had caused the sudden shift in behavior. 

“Do you want to tell him?” he asked Virgil, his voice softer than before. Remy opened his mouth, then closed it again when Logan glared at him. 

“I…” Virgil looked down and let out a long sigh, before his gaze shifted to Remy again. “Um…” he sighed again. “Dee’s back.”

“That scumbag’s  _ what!?”  _ Remy snarled, his face suddenly snapping from a look of concern to one of pure fury as he whipped around to look back out the window. “You can’t be serious, not after…”

“I can assure you, he is,” Logan said with a sigh. 

“And worse,” Virgil muttered, “I think he may be after Roman.”

The chair squealed in protest as Remy abruptly stood from it, slamming his hands into the table with a surprising amount of force given he did little more than drink and make coffee most days. Patton jumped back and into Virgil’s arms, and Remy glanced at him with something apologetic in his gaze before he looked out the window again. 

“That...that cretin…” Remy hissed, glaring at the house outside as if that alone could make Dee disappear and never come back. He wished it would. Virgil knew he did. 

Not that that could do anything. 

“I...I need to calm down.” Remy shook his head and looked at Patton, then started for the door. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” Logan and Virgil silently watched him go, exchanging glances as the door slammed shut behind him and his tense form disappeared into his car a few seconds later. 

“He took that even worse than I thought he would,” Logan said haltingly after a moment. “He even left his coffee behind….I--I suppose understand why he is as angry as he is though…” He looked at his husband and sighed. “Are you okay?” 

Virgil blinked, then slowly looked over. “I...I don’t know…” he said quietly. He looked shaken. “I haven’t seen Remy that angry in a long time…”

“Do you want to go sit down on the couch? I’ll make some tea and we could watch something, to help you calm down.”

“Uh...s-sure…” Virgil gently picked Patton up, getting his crayons and paper before bringing him into the living room where he set the items down on the coffee table. Patton started playing with the crayons and Virgil curled up on the couch, watching him, part of him wishing that he could disappear into his hoodie and just...stop existing. The thought sounded nice sometimes, just fading from reality and into the cold and uncaring nothingness of nonexistence. 

Virgil blew out a sigh and tried to focus on the smell of tea that was beginning to come from the kitchen; on Logan as he brought the steaming mugs over to them; on the space documentary he started and the soft blankets Logan pulled over them and the weight of Patton in his lap and Logan’s embrace resting gently around his shoulder. 

And it was hard, but steadily he was able to pull himself into reality, casting aside his anxious thoughts and giving only Logan, only Patton his attention. 

He was really lucky to have them. 

___

The next day, Remy was at the door as promised, with a curious and somewhat-excited Roman by his side. Virgil opened the door and without a word Remy stepped forward, wrapping his arms around him. Virgil tensed for a second, then relaxed in his friend’s hold, hugging him back after a moment. 

“I apologize for yesterday,” Remy whispered in his ear. “And don’t you worry, I’ll do what I can to help Roman. I won’t let Dee take him, okay?”

“Thanks Remy,” Virgil whispered back. “That’s...that’s all I could ask for.”

“I get ya...he’s a special kid…” Remy suddenly pulled back as if nothing odd had occurred, looking over Virgil’s shoulder into the house. 

“Now!” he exclaimed, grinning. “Where’s my favorite nephew?” Virgil smiled a little and looked down, and Remy followed his gaze to where Patton stood by his father’s side, gripping his pantlegs in his little hands. 

“Hey Sunshine!” Roman said cheerfully, kneeling down in front of Patton and holding his hands out. “How are ya doing today, bud? Ready to go shopping? Remy says we’re taking you shopping.” Patton smiled when he saw Roman and let go of Virgil, reaching out to him and giggling happily. Roman took him carefully in his arms, standing up again beside Remy. 

“Thanks for letting us take him, s--ah, Virgil,” he said, acting as if the exchange between him and Remy (that he could hear just fine, mind you. Remy wasn’t a very quiet whisperer) had been completely normal and he wasn’t worried at all.

“You two have fun,” Virgil said, smiling at the pair ever-so slightly. “Don’t burn the town down, alright?”

“We’ll see about that.” Remy chuckled and turned away, Roman following as he heard the door click softly shut behind him. 

“So...remind me again why we’re doing this?” Roman asked. 

“Look, I might love Logan and Virgil more than Starbucks itself--don’t tell them I said that--but they have a terrible sense of fashion.” He eyed Roman down. “It’s also time I spoil you with some real clothes...ever tried retail therapy before?”

“I haven’t.” Remy glanced at him, then nodded. 

“Alright then,” Remy slid his sunglasses down from where they’d been sitting on top of his head, and if anything spelled “badass” to Roman that was it. “Just relax, and let Auntie Remy teach you all you need to know, okay?”

\---

Half an hour later the pair was standing in the aisle of the children’s section of a nice clothing store; Roman with Patton on his hip and Remy with a little pumpkin Halloween costume in his hands. 

“This is adorable…” Remy said after a moment. “What do you think, Patton?” He held it up, and Patton reached for it, playing with the fabric in his hands. 

“Alright, good.” Remy put the little outfit in his cart, continuing on down the aisle. Then he suddenly stopped, and when Roman looked at him in surprise he saw a wicked grin spread across his face. 

“Oh no,” he said, grinning. “What evil plan has come to you, my lord?” Remy laughed, reaching out and tousling Roman’s hair with one hand. 

“Well, my dear dramatic child…” he paused to laugh, then composed himself. “Just...just come with me…” Roman tried to hold in a laugh of his own and ran after the older man, stopping when he did as he grabbed several items and then held them up. And then he grinned too, and they both laughed. 

“Oh Virgil’s gonna love this,” Roman said. 

\---

Virgil opened his eyes when he heard his phone buzz. He’d been napping on the couch as Logan and Remy had both demanded, but as a light sleeper he was easily woken up by the noise. He reached for his phone and grabbed it, clumsily, nearly knocking it to the floor in the process. 

It was a text from Remy. He clicked on it, and his eyes went wide. 

\---

Logan was in the middle of class when his phone started ringing. He glanced down at the screen, and saw that it was Virgil who was calling him. 

“I apologize, class,” he said to the kids. “I have to take this.” He grabbed his phone and answered it, putting the device to his ear as he stepped outside. 

“Virgil?” He asked. “Is this an emergency, I’m in the middle of--”

“YES, YES THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!” Virgil’s voice shouted back at him through the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Logan asked, alarmed. “Is Patton--”

“REMY GOT PATTON AN OUTFIT THAT MATCHES HIS!!” Logan stopped mid-sentence, his expression quickly becoming unreadable. 

“Virgil...I’d hardly call that--”

“THIS IS AN EMERGENCY LOGAN HE’S TOO CUTE!!” Logan let out a long sigh. This...this was why he told Virgil to sleep. 

“Why don’t you send me a picture, then? I’ll look at it la--”

“Already did! You’ve got to check it, Logan!” Logan sighed, pulling the phone away from his ear and looking at the text from Virgil. 

His jaw dropped. 

“Holy shit he’s adorable,” Logan whispered into the phone. 

“Right!?” Virgil shouted back. 

“I...I am… ‘shook,’ as they say.” He heard Virgil laugh. 

“You tried,” was all he could say before he hung up.

\---

Meanwhile, Remy and Roman laughed at the messages Virgil and Logan sent them in all caps while Patton played with his sunglasses in his hands.

“Oh you’re gonna be a heart-breaker one day,” Remy told him with a chuckle, shaking his head. 

They walked out of the store a few minutes later with quite a few selections, ones that Remy had said were just “perfect” for little Patton. There were a few shirts with flowers on them, as well as a couple with little puppy and kitten faces on them. No blue; rather Remy had picked an arrangement of red and pink and yellow and purple--Remy had even gotten Patton a little purple shirt with a black jacket so he could match his Papa, and a black tee with a blue tie drawn on it so he could match his Dada. After his fathers’ reactions to the outfit that matched Remy’s, the older man had decided to save the other two so he could see how they reacted to them in person. 

They got back in the car, and Roman carefully clipped Patton into his car seat before sitting next to him in the back. 

“That was fun, yeah?” Remy asked, turning around in his seat. 

“It was,” Roman answered with a grin. “I guess I get why you call it therapy.” 

“And we’re not even done!” Remy laughed. 

“Yea--wait, what? We’re not done?”

“Course not. I’m gonna treat you as well, my boy!” Roman’s eyes widened. 

“I...but I couldn’t!” He spluttered. “I don’t want to waste your time sir, or your money! I don’t need anything--”

“--Relax, prince. I want to do this for you. I want to do this for ya cause you’re a cool kid and I like ya, alright? You’re not wasting my time, or money, because I can do whatever the hell I want with either and I  _ chose  _ to spend it with you. Got it?”

Roman blinked hard, sitting back in his seat and staring at Remy as he turned back around. “You...you really mean that?” he whispered. No...no those weren’t tears in the corners of his eyes... _ dammit, _ he couldn’t cry in front of him!

Remy smiled at him; fondly, sadly. 

“Let’s go get some coffee, girl. I’ll get you something you’ll like.”

“Um, okay.”

They pulled up to a Starbucks, and Roman hung out towards the back of the shop while Remy confidently approached the counter. 

“Hey gurl, how are ya today?” he asked as he approached and the barista smiled at him, taking his order and chatting with him while it was made. When Remy came back with the drinks Roman had no idea what his even was, just some weird comment he’d made about “seasonal depression” as they seated themselves to enjoy their drinks. After a moment Remy got up, returning a few minutes later with a bag in his hand. He pushed it towards Roman. 

“Try this,” he ordered. Roman hesitantly took the bag and opened it, eyes widening slightly at the delicious smell that immediately rose up to meet him. 

“What is this?”

“It’s called coffee cake. You’ll love it, trust me.”

Remy was right, Roman  _ did  _ love it. It was sweet and delicious and soft and gone all too fast. And Roman wasn’t sure if it was the coffee in his stomach or the look of affection resting on Remy’s face as he watched him eat, but for the first time in a long time he felt…warm inside. Truly, actually…loved, somehow. Like he mattered. Like even if he messed up or did something dumb, Remy and Logan and Virgil would somehow find a way to be there for him, to pick him back up again. 

“Thanks Remy,” he whispered as he finished the coffee, and Remy grinned at him as he gently picked up Patton from Roman’s lap and started for the car. 

“We’re not done yet.” He said. He pointed at Roman with his coffee hand, as the other was still holding Patton. “I will not stand to see you wearing that same jacket every time I see you. You’re going shopping too, my boy.”

“I...I am?”

“Retail therapy, remember?” Roman blinked as he opened the car door and sat down next to Patton’s car seat. 

“I...I guess, yeah. You sure it’s not any trouble?”

“That’s not the point, girl. It’s trouble to get coffee every morning...but is that gonna stop me?” Remy paused to slurp of the rest of his drink. “Hell no, is the correct answer. Therefore, your question is irrelevant, isn’t it?”

Roman just stared at Remy as the car started and they started driving again, unable to come up with a reply. When they parked at yet another clothing store Roman started to undo his seatbelt, but Remy stopped him before he could. 

“Nuh-uh, you’re gonna hang in here for this one. I want to surprise ya.” Remy opened the door and stepped out, leaving the car running so it would stay warm for them. “Watch Patton for me, yeah? I’ll be right back.”

“Yes sir,” Roman answered obediently, and watched the door close. Remy quickly disappeared into the building, and he found himself turning to Patton. 

“Well this is wild, huh?” Roman sighed and leaned back against his seat. Patton reached for him so he unclipped him from his car seat, settling the little boy down on his lap. 

“I can’t believe Remy’s doing this for me. It’s crazy! And you know what else, Patton?” his voice suddenly dropped to a whisper and he glanced around, making sure that nobody was around. “I...I have a secret, you know. And...and you know what...I--uh, I really want to tell your dads...but I’m scared to! I…” he suddenly broke into a laugh, shaking his head and leaning back again. 

“I don’t know why this is so embarrassing for me, Sunshine...but…” he paused and blew out a long sigh through his nose. “Alright alright...I’ll say it. I uh...I have a crush.”

Patton’s expression didn’t change. He still smiled at Roman, still played with the hoodie strings in his little hands, as if the fact that Roman, he,  _ Roman,  _ had a crush wasn’t the most earth-shattering thing ever. 

“His name’s Emile...ha, even his name’s cute…” Roman smiled to himself, half-closing his eyes. “He’s the sweetest person you’ve ever seen, Patton...and he has the cutest smile. He doodles a lot in class and I love his art...he thinks nobody notices but I’ve seen it…” He could feel his face turning red as he talked about it, but he continued. “He...Emile likes to wear pink a lot and...and sometimes he’ll wear little flowers behind his glasses and just...he’s adorable, Patton. Everything about him...And I want to tell him, but I’m not sure how? And what if he’s straight? What if it ruins everything? Just...ugh!” He slapped his hand across his face, then nearly hit his head on the ceiling when he suddenly heard the car door open. 

“I’m baaack!” Remy sang, swinging into the driver’s seat and dumping several plastic bags onto the seat next to him. “I think you’ll like what I got you--ah ah!” he smacked Roman’s hand away as he tried to peek in one of the bags. “You’ll get to see them when we get home.”

“Home?”

“Logan and Virgey’s house, of course!”

“Ah.” Roman grinned a little, clipping Patton back into his seat, internally thanking everything that Remy couldn’t see how red his face was. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Doesn’t it?” Remy started the car, and then they were on their way once more. “I can’t wait to see Logan and Virgil’s reactions when they see all the cute stuff I got for Patton...who knows, maybe I’ll even knock some fashion sense into one of ‘em…” he laughed at his own joke and shook his head, somehow managing to ramble on about fashion all the way back to Logan and Virgil’s house--that was, until they got to Mr. D’s house. 

Mr. D was standing outside when they drove past. He smiled pleasantly at Roman, but before he could respond Remy rolled his window down and flipped the other man off. 

“You stay the fuck away from my nephew, you horrible cretin!” He shouted. Mr. D didn’t answer him, only raised an eyebrow and smiled as they continued, and Roman couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine when he saw the look in his eyes.

“R-Remy?” Roman whispered as the other man rolled his window back up. “What was that?”

“Roman, I…” Remy stopped the car in the driveway and let out a long sigh. “Roman, I mean it when I say this, you got it? I’m being serious.” He twisted around in his seat and locked eyes with Roman, his shades for once nowhere to be seen. “Please, for your own sake, don’t  _ ever  _ go into Dee’s house, do you understand? I say this cause I care about you--leave him alone. Don’t talk to him. Don’t let him near you.” And then before anything else could be said he opened his door and got out.

Roman didn’t move for several seconds, then shook his head and got Patton. He couldn’t help a look over at Mr. D’s house again… _ he’s gone.  _ Roman blinked, then made himself head towards the house. 

Virgil was standing on the porch in his socks, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. 

“Well look who’s--” his eyes shot wide when he saw the bags in Remy’s hands. “Remy, what the fuck!? How many…” He stared at them as Remy marched past him into the house, Roman following behind him. 

“Papa!” Patton cried when he saw Virgil, reaching out to him with his little hands. Virgil’s wide-eyed expression broke down into something of a smile, and he gently took little Sunshine in his arms before they all went inside. 

“Don’t worry, Virgey,” Remy announced as he set the bags down. “It’s not all for your boy, I made sure to spoil Roman too.”

“Don’t call me that!” Virgil hissed. But before he could say anything more, the front door clicked open again and Logan stepped in, blinking at the scene before him. 

“I see you’ve...had an eventful day.” he stated, glancing between Remy and Roman and his husband. “Hello, Roman.”

“Hey Mr. Sanders.” Roman waved a little. 

“Gurl! How  _ are  _ you?” Remy came over and embraced him, dragging Virgil into the hug when he saw the indignant look on the purple-and-black-clad father’s face. Patton laughed and reached for Logan’s tie from where he sat comfortably in Virgil’s arms.

“Dada!” he yelped. Logan looked at Virgil and he passed the little boy to him, and Remy stuck his tongue out at him as he stepped away. 

“You wanted to hug him, you could’ve moved your lazy ass.”

“Don’t like moving,” Virgil muttered. 

“Language!”

Remy huffed, but didn’t say anything in response to Logan’s scolding. Instead he turned to the bags, grabbing two of them and handing them to Virgil. 

“These are for your boy...I may or may not have included a little something for each of you as well,” Remy stated as he passed them to him. 

“I...Remy…” Virgil started, but Remy waved him off. 

“Shut up and let me love you. You’re my best friends. You’re idiots, but you’re my best friends.”

“Thanks, and same to you,” Logan said with what might’ve been a smile, heading into the living room and sitting down with Patton on his lap. Virgil followed him with the bags and sat next to him while Remy squished in on his other side, Roman quickly claiming the rocking chair when he saw that it was available.

Logan and Virgil went through the items one by one, smiling at each one and saying how cute each would look on Patton, and how much he’d like the kitten one...they reacted pretty much as Remy had predicted when it came to the little outfits that matched each of them, both fathers going speechless and staring at each other for a long time before looking down at the child in Logan’s lap.

“Holy fuck,” Virgil whispered, then clamped a hand over his mouth before Logan could scold him. “Sorry Patton,” he added, in an even softer voice. “These are...I can’t even…”

“And you, prince.” Remy gestured to the other bags still on the kitchen floor. “Those are for you.”

“Why do you call me prince?” Roman asked. He stood up and went to retrieve the remaining plastic bags, his heart jackhammering in his chest when he saw the items sitting there on the floor near the table. Clothes...for  _ him? _ This couldn’t be real. He had to be dreaming. There was no way that this was actually happening.

“You make me think of one,” Remy’s answer barely penetrated his thoughts, but he found himself nodding anyways. 

“Huh...” He set the plastic bags down on the floor in front of him as he sat back down in the rocking chair, his shoulders tense with anticipation. He almost couldn’t bring himself to look in the bags--he wanted to savor the moment forever, the moment of having something new, something completely his and something...nice. It was too good to believe. 

_ I have to be dreaming. _ He looked at Remy, who winked at him.  _ Oh my god I’m not dreaming. _

Virgil and Logan had stopped looking through the gifts for Patton, sitting back and watching Roman with a combined gaze that might have been almost affectionate. Maybe it was, Roman wasn’t sure--those two were hard to read. He reached out with shaky hands, slowly opening up the first bag and reaching inside. 

His fingers wrapped around something warm and soft, and he found himself pulling out the most beautiful jacket he’d ever seen. It was a rich shade of red with white checker patterns on the sleeves, and on the left side near where his heart would be the word  _ Prince _ was stitched in gold, with a little crown hovering over the words...and it was all  _ his. _

“Oh,” Logan said quietly. “That’s why you call him prince.” Remy grinned.

“I know! Isn’t it fitting?”

Roman couldn’t speak. Without a word he gently slid his old jacket off, then pulled the new one on, amazed when he saw that the sleeves were long enough, and gosh it was so warm, and it was  _ all his.  _

“Thank you.” he whispered, wiping at his eyes with one hand. 

“Glad you like it, kid,” Remy said. “It looks good on you.” Roman found himself nodding soundlessly, then looking in the bag again. 

Remy had somehow thought of everything. Flannel, T-shirts, new jeans, jackets, a ski coat, and two pairs of new shoes revealed themselves in the bags, all beautiful and new and  _ completely his.  _ He could hardly believe it. How was this even happening?

“You deserve it, kid,” Virgil said after a moment, standing up while Roman worked on trying to pick his jaw up off the floor. “C’mon, I’ll take you home. You want McDonald’s?” 

“Uh...please?” Roman squeaked. Virgil winked at him.

“Let’s go.”


	11. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I'm awful at being consistent...

The doorbell rang. 

“Hey babes, where’s my son?” a dramatic voice asked as Virgil opened it. 

“Patton’s ours, Remy. Get your own.” Remy smirked. 

“No, that’s my nephew.”

“Roman’s on his way, Rem,” Logan called from the kitchen. A few minutes later he appeared, wearing a lab coat over his usual attire. 

“Mad scientist again, huh?” Remy asked as the trio met in the hallway and started for the living room, Virgil with a sleepy Patton in his arms. He was wearing the little pumpkin costume Remy had gotten him earlier, and Virgil was dressed in all black with a mask over his nose and mouth. “You need to let me fix your hair, Lo. And let me guess Virgil...you’re a bandit.”

“Sure, close enough,” Virgil’s voice was muffled under the mask, and Remy grinned at him as he sat down on the couch. “Now you,” he said, pointing to Logan. “Come with me.”

“Why?” Logan automatically backed away, but Remy grabbed his arm. 

“I’m going to fix your hair, now come on. You can’t be a mad scientist with it all neatly combed, for Starbucks’ sake.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Logan growled, but he didn’t pull away from Remy, a sour expression resting on his face. “I like my hair how it is.” 

“Too bad!.” Remy grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hall. “We’ll be right back Virgil!”

“Gee thanks, steal my husband why don’t you,” he called after them, but the pair had already disappeared. “Total anarchy in here Patton, you see that?” he asked the little infant on his lap, who smiled up at him and tugged on his little orange cap with one hand. 

The doorbell rang again. 

“Welcome to McDonald’s, how can I help you?” Virgil asked as he opened the door. 

“Hey Virgil! Happy Halloween!” Roman grinned at him as he opened the door. “Nice costume! Are you an assassin?”

“Yeah.” Virgil smiled even though Roman couldn’t see it. “Come on in, kid.”

Roman was wearing a white shirt with a red sash across the front, and little accents of gold on the sleeves. A little crown sat on top of his head, and he was holding a sort-of sword-shaped stick in one hand. 

“Where’s Logan?” he asked as he came in. “And Remy? He said he was gonna--”

An eruption of shouting from down the hallway stopped him in his tracks, and he turned toward the sounds in bewilderment as Remy and Logan crashed down the hallway, Logan shouting and staggering while Remy ran after, fighting to keep the teacher’s hands away from his hair. 

“There!” Remy shouted, shoving Logan forward. He stumbled to a stop in front of Virgil, automatically reached up to smooth down his hair, and stopped when Remy glared at him.

“Wow...it’s, ah, very messy,” Virgil commented, and Roman burst out laughing before he saw Remy and stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened. 

“You’re...a dragon...and a witch!” he gasped, looking up at the older man in awe. Remy grinned and spun around, which only earned him a glare from Logan. 

“Indeed I am! The Dragon Witch!” he answered, twirling around a second time.

_ Majestic.  _

That was the only word Roman could think of when he saw Remy.

A purple robe with shiny green accents and a dragon scale design hung from the barista’s shoulders, matching a long sequined dress of the same colors underneath it. A flawless scale pattern had been painted onto his cheeks as well, and two horns curled up over a dark purple witch’s hat that also seemed to shimmer when the light hit it just right. And when Remy turned around--for the final touch, a small black pair of bat-like wings were somehow attached to his shoulders. Roman had no idea how he’d pulled it all off, but one thing was for sure--it was  _ incredible.  _

“You ruined my hair!” Logan hissed, and Roman giggled at how spiked it was and how awkwardly Logan wore it as someone who always considered himself to be both serious and professional. 

“No, now you’re a proper mad scientist.” Remy corrected, straightening his dress and looking over at Virgil. “Now! Are we ready to go get ourselves some sugar?”

“Yeah!” Roman said, holding up his sword in a salute, while Virgil nodded and Logan groaned. 

“Great! Let’s get going then!”

The group went out into the dark street and started down it, Remy leading at the front with Roman while Virgil hung behind with Logan, holding his son carefully and looking out for anything that might potentially scare Patton. The little boy had woken up a little in the chillier night air, and now clutched at his father’s shirt front while Logan held up a flashlight to light the way so he and Virgil could see.

“Here goes the last of my dignity,” Logan muttered as they approached the first house (they’d gone in the opposite direction of Mr. D’s house, of course) and went up the steps. Virgil snorted. 

“There was a point when you had dignity?” he asked, and Logan glared at him before the expression melted into an almost-reluctant smile. 

“You’re not wrong,” he answered with a dry laugh. Virgil smirked, though his expression remained invisible, and then Roman was knocking at the door. 

It was a pleasant little house, nicely decorated for fall without much of the halloween-specific decorations that would scare Patton. Little orange lights were arranged around the door, and Patton cooed and reached for them with his little hands, wiggling his fingers in excitement. 

“Pwetty,” he said, over and over again. “Pwetty.” 

“They are pretty, aren’t they Patton?” Virgil asked. Roman held up his “sword” in front of them, letting the little lights play on the wooden blade as the wind played with the strands and made them move. Patton seemed to like that, watching the lights in amazement as they danced over the wooden surface.

The door opened. 

“Ooh, hello dearies!” said a cheerful old voice, and Roman lowered his sword as an elderly lady came to the door, wearing a little pointy witch's hat and matching black robes. 

“You look lovely, dear,” she said to Remy with a smile. “And you, young man! What a handsome prince! Let me go get my candy and--oh! Who’s this little one?” she asked, looking at the child in Virgil’s arms with a bright smile

“This is Patton,” Logan said, unable to keep a smile off his own face like the proud father he was. 

“Oh what a darling! Patton!” The lady stuck her head inside. “Harold! Come on out, there’s the sweetest couple here with a little boy! And bring the candy bowl, will you?” 

A few minutes later, a wrinkly old man with white hair and a hunched back came to the door, holding a little plastic bowl of candy in his hands. A straw hat was perched on his head, and he wore overalls and a plaid shirt--a farmer, Roman guessed. He, like the old lady, radiated a certain kind of warmth and friendliness that he’d noticed under Virgil and Logan’s tough and professional exteriors. 

The man’s old gray eyes lit up when he saw Patton, and he passed the bowl to his wife before reaching his shaking hands towards the little boy in Virgil’s arms. 

“May...may I?” he asked in a soft voice, and Virgil exchanged a hesitant look with Logan before carefully placing Patton in the old man’s arms. He held the little boy ever-so gently, smiling at him and cooing when Patton reached up for his hat. 

“Hat!” the little boy said excitedly. 

“That’s right, I do have a nice hat,” The old man answered with a smile. “Do you like it?” Patton smiled and wiggled his fingers, and the old woman looked over her husband’s shoulder at him, smiling too. 

“Oh, you have such a precious little child,” she said as Virgil took the boy back. “Thank you so much for coming by and letting us see him.” She held up the bowl. “Butterfinger?”

“Bu-erfiner!” Patton said, and reached for the bowl. Virgil let him take a butterfinger and Roman also took a few, putting them in the pillowcase he’d brought to hold the candy. Remy declined with a smile and a head nod. 

“Thank you, but seeing you two dears was more than enough for me,” he said when the woman offered up the bowl to him. The couple beamed at the group, and then they were back in the dark street again, on to the next house.

“Wow, they were really nice,” Roman said aloud after a few minutes. 

“They were,” Remy agreed with a nod. “They’re some of the sweetest people I’ve met.”

“I almost have faith in humanity again,” Virgil commented.

“Halt!” someone suddenly shouted, leaping from the bushes and pointing a plastic sword at Roman’s heart. Roman tilted his head. 

“Be ye princess or prince?” he asked dramatically, letting an accent take over his voice. “I can’t see ya in the dark there.”

“I am but neither; I am a pirate!” the other character answered. 

“Scout? Is that you?”

“Hell yeah it is!” they answered, and coming closer Roman could see them grinning in the dark. “I thought I’d find you up here! How are you?”

“Good!” Roman answered, and turned to the others. “Oh! This is my friend Scout, they’re one of my best friends at school. Scout, the Dragon Witch over there is Remy--” Remy curtsied, and Scout saluted him with their sword-- “The mad scientist is Logan--” Logan nodded curtly-- “And the assassin/bandit/whatever Virgil is is Virgil. The baby’s Patton.” Virgil nodded as well, and Scout nodded to all of them. 

“You’re right, Patton is cute as hell,” they said. Roman’s cheeks blushed red, and Logan and Virgil both turned to him. 

“Well that’s precious,” Remy said after a short pause, and laughed. “Patton sure is adorable.”

“That he is,” Logan agreed. “Shall we continue, then? You’re welcome to join us if you wish, Scout.” Scout shrugged.

“I mean sure, but only if--” they paused and ran back a little they way they’d come, returning with someone’s arm in theirs. “--only if he can come too. Can he come?”

“Who’s this?” Remy asked, clearly amused. 

“I’m a ghost!” an excited voice answered, a bit muffled by the white sheet draped over his head. “It’s a little hard to see in here, though…”

“Emile!” Roman gasped. “I didn’t think you’d be out here!”

“Well, I don’t really know where I am, it’s a little hard to see through the sheet…” Emile giggled. “My mom wouldn’t let me cut holes for eyes, so Scout’s kinda...looking out for me, you might say.” Roman laughed, glad that it was dark so the others couldn’t see him blush. 

“They’re actually pretty good at it too. I’ve only run into one car so far.”

“You ran into a car?” he asked, alarmed. “Oh my gosh! Are you okay?”

“He wasn’t going that fast when he hit it,” Scout explained, pulling him forward as the group started walking once more. “He’s fine.”

“Yeah!” Emile chirped. “I’m fine!”

“You concern me.” Roman laughed, shaking his head.

The three friends chattered with each other as they walked, only going quiet when they came upon the next house. This one had a much spookier theme than the one before it, with horror-type decorations and lights everywhere. Scout quickly took the lead, pulling out their sword. 

“Roman, come with me,” they ordered. “We’ll make sure it’s clear for Patton.” Logan and Virgil exchanged looks of surprise (and perhaps amusement, though neither would admit it), but didn’t protest as the two went up to the porch. Remy stayed by Emile’s side, watching over him in case he managed to somehow hurt himself while waiting for his guide to return.

Both teens held their weapons in front of them as they went up the steps to the home--Scout holding their plastic sword while Roman clutched his wooden one that was more stick than sword but probably sturdier than Scout’s anyways.

A rigged spider let loose and shot down a wire over their heads towards Scout with an alien-like screech, but they batted it away with their weapon and a growl. Roman was amazed--they hadn’t jumped or screamed or anything, like they’d been expecting it all along. Like they weren’t surprised at all. 

No, he wasn’t jealous. 

And no, he most certainly did  _ not  _ have a tendency to scream like an injured rabbit when startled.

“That was close,” he said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. Scout simply nodded, and continued on up the porch steps without a word. The door was closed and the lights inside seemed to be off, all except for one on the porch that illuminated a bench leaning against the house’s side. On the bench was a large scarecrow decoration, and in the scarecrows hands was a bowl of candy and a sign that said “Take 2.” Roman started to reach for the bowl, but Scout stopped him with the tip of their sword. 

“Wait,” they said. They tossed their sword to Roman, who caught it and gave them his wooden one in return. They placed the point of the “blade” on the scarecrow’s chest. 

“I’ve seen these tricks before,” they growled. “And we got a little kid coming, so don’t scare him. Got it?”

“Okay,” said a muffled voice, and the scarecrow nodded its head. It held up the bowl. 

“Candy?”

“Alright, it’s safe!” Roman called back, and Remy grinned at them as he and Virgil and Logan approached, Logan now with Emile in tow. 

“Thank you dear,” Remy said to the scarecrow as he took a Kit Kat from the bowl. “You have a lovely evening scaring the other youngsters, alright?”

“Yes, sir!” the scarecrow answered. “And I love your costume, by the way.” Remy beamed and twirled around in a circle in front of them.

“Thanks! I made it myself!” The group started back down the porch, Scout helping Emile down the steps while Roman hauled his bucket of candy for him.

They visited several more houses before returning back to Virgil and Logan’s house, as Patton was beginning to get fussy and Emile had managed to run into not one, not two, but  _ three  _ mailboxes even with Scout and Roman both trying to guide him. Logan was afraid he was going to get a concussion before the night was over, and after a bit of convincing Scout and Emile agreed to come back to the house at his invitation.

“Don’t worry,” Remy had said cheerfully, “I’ve got plenty enough sweets for the both of ya!”

That had been enough to get Emile to agree, and as his guide Scout eventually decided to come along as well.

“This has been our Halloween tradition for years,” Logan explained as they started up the driveway towards his and Virgil’s house. “Every year we’ll get some candy, and then come back to the house and watch  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas  _ while snacking on the stuff Remy brings along. He usually has cider as well.”

“Don’t worry babe, I didn’t forget it,” Remy said with a laugh. “It’s here in the car. Roman, would you mind helping me bring the stuff inside?”

“Sure!” Roman hurried to Remy’s car with him, getting the two large jugs of what Remy said was fresh-pressed cider while he followed with a bag of...well, it was a surprise, he said. Roman would get to see it after they started the movie. He hurried up the steps eagerly, through the open door, and into the living room, where he put the jugs down on the coffee table next to the cups Logan and Scout had set out. Emile sat on the couch, having finally taken off his sheet, and blinked at the room as he tried to adjust to his new surroundings. 

“So which one was Logan and which was, uh, Mr. Virgil?” he asked as he looked between Virgil sitting on the couch next to him and Logan, who was in the kitchen helping Remy set out the snacks. 

“Mr. Logan’s the one in the kitchen,” Roman explained quickly, “and he’s Virgil. He doesn’t like it when you call him sir.”

“That’s cool,” Scout commented, flopping into the sofa by themself and leaving the space next to Emile free so Roman could sit there. He gave them something of a grateful look and poured two glasses of cider, offering one to Virgil and one to Emile. 

“Thanks,” Virgil said. Emile smiled cheerily and took the cider, thanking Roman as well and sipping at it while Roman poured himself some and sat next to him. 

“Wow, this is really good!” Emile held up his cup in amazement. “Try it, Roman! You’ll love it!” 

Roman tried it. He did love it. He grinned and Emile laughed at the look on his face, and Virgil chuckled at how their cheeks both blushed red when they looked at each other. 

Logan and Remy came back a few minutes later, and Logan went to put in the movie while Remy made his way to the center of the living room, clapping his hands together to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright!” he said. “Everybody’s snacks are in the kitchen, take whatever you want. We’ll start the movie when you all get back.” Scout barely waited for him to finish talking before they got up and bolted into the kitchen, and Roman’s eyes widened as he watched them fill up an entire plate with candy corn. 

“You’re going to make yourself sick,” he said as he got up. Scout only shrugged. 

“A worthy price to pay.” They went to their seat and flopped back down onto it, digging into their snacks while Roman shook his head. He turned to Emile. 

“What would you like?” he asked. 

“Um...surprise me?” Emile asked a bit shyly, wrapping the sheet around his shoulders. “I’m kinda cold…”

“Say no more!” Roman made his way into the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with cocoa, several cookies, and a caramel apple arranged on a large plate. 

“Here!” he said, passing the cocoa and plate to Emile and sitting next to him. 

“How did you know these cookies were my favorite?” he asked in surprise, taking one and biting into it. “Mmmm...thank you!”

_ I heard you tell one of your friends that once and never forgot.  _

“Oh, just a lucky guess!” Roman laughed. 

The two leaned against each other as the movie started. So did Logan and Virgil. Remy cuddled Patton on his lap. Scout sat by themself, curled up on their seat with a blanket; they didn’t seem to mind that they didn’t have a cuddle buddy. Emile looked over at them anyways, then motioned for them to join.

“C’mon, please?” he pleaded, when Scout shook their head. 

“Come join us, Scout!” Roman agreed. “There’s enough room!”

“Where, exactly? On your lap?” Roman and Emile exchanged glances. 

“Why not?”

An hour later the three had fallen asleep, Scout arranged awkwardly on Roman and Emile’s laps but comfortable, they’d promised. 

Virgil just smiled.


	12. Painting Nails

The door opened.

“Hi, Mr. Sanders.” Logan offered Roman a small smile and stepped back, allowing the boy to come in.

“And how are you today, Roman?”

“A little stressed, but other than that pretty good.” Logan raised an eyebrow at the teen’s response.

“May I ask what’s stressing you?” he asked. Roman ran a hand through his hair, something Logan noticed he tended to do when he was nervous.

“I’m kinda ah…struggling. In, um, Chemistry…it’s just kinda hard and...and I guess I don’t understand it much,” Roman offered after a bit of a hesitation, keeping his gaze locked firmly on his shoes. Logan blinked in confusion—was Roman embarrassed?

“Needing help to understand a concept is nothing shameful, Roman,” he said. The teen glanced up in surprise at his reaction.

“You...you don’t think…?”

“No,” Logan said firmly. “Perhaps…” he frowned. “Perhaps I can help you, Roman. That is, if you are willing. If you wish, you could stay a little later tonight after I return, and I will go over your homework with you.” Roman’s eyes lit up at the offer, and he nodded quickly. 

“Wow, really?” he asked. “That...that would be great, actually.”

“Very well, consider it a deal, then.” Logan allowed himself to give Roman a small smile, before he turned and retreated to the living room. There, Virgil was playing with Patton on the carpet, the two looking as happy as you ever saw them. Patton was currently attempting to stack his blocks up, while Virgil gently helped him so they didn’t fall. The father glanced up when Roman came in behind Logan, nodding to them both.

“Don’t worry, Logan had to help me with Chem too,” he said. Roman blinked, startled by the statement, then found himself nodding—he shouldn’t have been surprised that Virgil had been listening in. He seemed to do that a lot, oftentimes without meaning too.

“Did you pass it?” he asked.

“Thanks to Logan I did.” Logan let out a huff at Virgil’s reply.

“You understood the concepts fairly well, the teacher you had merely failed to explain them to you properly. That’s not your fault,” he said, sounding more than a little irritated at the memory.

“Logan, relax, I’m not upset at all. That was a long time ago, remember?” Logan sighed, but nodded his agreement nonetheless. 

“You are right. I…” He looked at Roman, then Virgil. “We...we should get going, Virgil.”

“Yeah yeah, alright…” Virgil pressed a gentle kiss to Patton’s forehead before standing up, helping the little one to his feet as he did so. “I’ll see you later, okay buddy?”

“Bye-bye Papa!” Patton called, waving his little hands at Virgil as he left, and Roman sat down next to him in his place. He’d always been good about being left with Roman--though he’d heard he was the only one, as the little boy would scream and fight for his life if his dads tried leaving him with anyone else.

“Virgil and I hopefully shouldn’t be long,” Logan explained to him from the doorway. “So I can likely spend as much time as you need on that Chemistry homework of yours when I return.” Roman nodded, and gave him a thumbs-up.

“Thank you, sir,” he called gratefully. Logan gave him a curt nod, and then he and Virgil were gone.

\---

Roman spent some time with Patton and his blocks, helping the little boy stack them up and laughing with him when he knocked them all down again. The days had been colder and Roman no longer spent much time with Patton outside, opting for the warmer indoors instead. Patton was a bit too wiggly for him still—he hadn’t quite yet mastered the art of getting the little boy into his jacket and boots for their little ventures outside, and Patton often got fussier when he was cold anyways. Just like his father, Logan often said with a laugh at Virgil.

When Patton no longer found interest in his blocks Roman led him to the couch, where he read to him until he fell asleep. He gently pulled a blanket over the little boy, smiled, then straightened himself and went over to his backpack. From it, he pulled out a smaller bag, returning to the couch with it and sitting down. 

Roman opened the bag once he was seated, pulling from it two bottles of nail polish--one red, one gold. He’d picked up a few things that he could do while Patton was sleeping (something he did a lot)—though homework usually took up most of that time. And a little while ago, he’d accidentally discovered that he had a knack for painting nails, and that he enjoyed it too, much more than he’d expected, and much more than his mother thought he should. Recently he’d managed to save up enough to buy a few colors of his own, after some of the girls at school had let him borrow theirs in exchange for painting their nails for them.

Roman sat back, starting off with his right hand. He painted the first nail carefully, expertly swirling the gold and red together before holding his hand back to admire his work. He nodded to himself, satisfied with the design, then finished off the rest of his fingers so that they all matched. When that hand was done he moved onto his left hand, carefully painting it so that it was almost perfectly identical to the first. Once he was done Roman leaned back against the couch, where he kept his hands still until Patton stirred and started to wake up.

_ Well, they’d better be dry now,  _ he thought to himself, going to where Patton had now dumped his blanket on the floor and was looking up at him. The little boy held his arms out and Roman picked him up with a smile, poking his shoulder gently with one finger. 

“Look who’s awake, sleepyhead,” he asked with a soft smile. Patton babbled and grabbed Roman’s shirt in his hands, playing with it as he brought him to the kitchen and sat him down on a chair. Roman went to the fridge and brought back a plate of apple slices Virgil had left for him in there, which Patton ate happily. 

Roman sat next to him while he ate, and when he was finished with his snack Patton grabbed his hand. He looked at his colored nails and started playing with his fingers, cooing and babbling at the pretty colors painted there.

“Oh you like that, huh?” Roman asked, grinning.

“Pwetty!” Patton proclaimed.

“Well thank you Patton, that’s very nice of you.” Roman glanced at where his bag was still lying on the coffee table in the living room, then back at Patton. “You know…if you wouldn’t mind holding still for a while, I bet I could paint a few of your nails too. Maybe just one, and see how you like it? I could get a fan so it dries quicker…hmm…” Roman got up after a few moments of contemplation, quickly retrieving the bag and sitting down next to Patton again.

“Here, can I see your hand?” he asked gently. Patton let him take one of his tiny hands in his, and he carefully applied a layer of pale blue paint to his index finger before blowing it dry. “There, see? Now you have a pretty finger just like me!” Patton looked at it with round eyes, hesitantly poking at it with his other finger. When the paint didn’t come off he squealed happily, then slapped his hand down in front of Roman again.

“Mo! Mo!” he cried. Roman got the message, and did his best to paint the rest of Patton’s nails as much as the wiggly toddler would allow. Then, when he was done, he added a tiny grey cat face to his index finger. Patton tried to touch that one right away, but Roman gently held his other hand back.

“We gotta be careful with it bud,” he explained to the little boy. “Don’t touch it yet, okay?” Patton looked at him, and Roman soon found himself distracting him from his messy pursuit with his own nails again. The toddler was all too happy to stop what he was doing in order to stare at Roman’s glittery gold nails in awe, and he managed to hold his attention just long enough to let Patton’s nails dry.

“Well, we only did one hand, but I’d say that’s a pretty good job,” Roman said as Patton poked his finger again, the dry paint holding in place this time. “Whaddya say, Sunshine?”

Patton squealed and clapped his hands in approval.

\---

Roman found himself swallowing down nervous butterflies when Patton’s dads came back later that evening; he realized at the last minute that perhaps he should’ve asked before painting Patton’s nails, and that Logan and Virgil might not like what he’d done to them. After all, his mother certainly hadn’t approve, though Roman had to admit even to his anxiety that that was a poor comparison to make.

“Hello Roman,” Logan said as he and Virgil entered, then frowned when he saw the expression on the teen’s face. “You seem to be upset about something...is everything alright?”

“Um, yeah, everything’s fine, it’s just, ah—” Roman stopped himself and handed Patton to them, who immediately shoved his painted nails in Virgil’s face. “I um, I painted Patton’s nails,” he tried to explain. “I hope that’s okay, um, I did mine too…”

“Can I see them?” Virgil interrupted, turning to him. Roman blinked in surprise, then slowly nodded and held up his hands for the purple-clad father to see. Virgil looked over them for a moment, handed Patton to Logan before slapping his hands down on the counter.

“Can you do mine too?” he asked.

_ What!? _

Roman stared at Virgil in shock; surely this was the last thing he’d expected from the quieter, much grumpier of the fathers, and yet here he was,  _ asking him to paint his nails? _

He had to be dreaming.

“You want me…to paint your nails?” Roman repeated.

“If you’re okay with that, yeah, I’d love that.” The teens’ jaw dropped in shock.

“Uh…uh yeah, sure! One minute!” he ran to the table and grabbed his little bag of polish and supplies, then sprinted back to the counter where Virgil was and pulled up a stool. He already had an idea for what to do with Virgil—especially because it would be a lot easier to ask him to hold still than Patton.

Roman pulled out several shades of purple and black, setting them out in front of Virgil and getting to work. On each index finger he started out with a layer of black, before carefully applying stripes to it to make a patchwork design that matched his jacket. The next nail received a layer of black, followed by a tiny white skull in the center. His ring fingers each were painted dark purple, topped off by a tiny storm cloud complete with a lightning bolt in white. The pinky was left a plain black, and his thumbs were each colored purple with a tiny cat on one and a tie on the other--Patton and Logan. 

Roman stepped back from his work once he’d finished it to his liking, nodding at Virgil’s hands in satisfaction. He slowly picked up his hands, looking over each nail and admiring Roman’s work.

“This is…incredible…” Virgil said after a moment, shaking his head in amazement. “I especially...love what you did to symbolize my husband and my son...You’re very talented, Roman. Thank you.”

“Indeed he is,” Logan agreed, and Roman thought he might burst with happiness between the two fathers’ compliments.

“Ha, wait until Remy sees this!” Virgil laughed, holding his hand up for Patton to see. “He’s gonna be so jealous!” Logan chuckled in agreement, then shook his head.

“Alright, how about we start on that Chemistry now, shall we?”


	13. Somebody's Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I write better than I name chapters.

Remy was, in fact, quite jealous when he saw Virgil’s nails the next day.

“Gurl, where did you get these?” he demanded, grabbing Virgil’s hand and looking at the design with big eyes. “You have to tell me, c’mon!”

“Oh, it’s only from the best-ever stylist in town,” was Virgil’s answer. He sipped at his coffee and laughed at how Remy looked like he was going to implode, enjoying their banter a lot more than usual this time around. Patton tried Logan’s iced tea and made a face, drawing another laugh from him.

“Alright alright, I’ll tell you,” he conceded at last with another chuckle. Remy lit up at once.

“Yeah yeah, go on,” he said.

“So…it turns out our babysitter is also a blooming artist. He painted my nails for me last night, and a few of Patton’s too.”

As if it was his cue, Patton reached towards Remy with grabby-hands, showing off the blue on his left hand. Remy set his coffee down and took the boy, leaving Logan to finish off his iced tea while he processed the information.

“You’re kidding me,” he said after a minute, looking over Virgil’s nails again. “This is amazing, what even…”

“I know, right?”

“Well then,” Remy said as he handed Patton back to his father and finished off his drink. “Looks like I have a babysitter to catch.”

\---

Roman wasn’t sure how to react when he found that he wouldn’t be walking home from school that day—Remy waited for him outside In his car, motioning him over as soon as he was out the door.

“How’s Emile?” he asked as soon as Roman opened the door. He blushed at that, climbing in and looking down at his shoes.

“He’s, um, he’s good,” he said quietly. Then he looked up. “Why are you picking me up? Do Virgil and Logan need me?” he frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no!” Remy waved a hand and shook his head, a grin on his face and glitter in his eyes. “Nothing’s wrong, my boy. Aunty Remy just wants to spoil you a little, if you don’t mind?”

“Oh…okay.” Roman grinned. Being spoiled by Aunty Remy wasn’t something he was gonna pass up.

“Also…I have a favor to ask of you.” Roman raised an eyebrow in question at that.

“A favor?”

“Yeah, I hear that this town has a budding artist, is that right?” Roman’s eyes widened.

“You saw—”

“Yup! And I was so impressed, I thought I might ask if you’d be willing to do mine too? I’ll pay you, of course. And I’ll take you out to coffee again, cause Aunty Remy needs his caffeine…does that sound good to you?” Roman couldn’t help the smile that nearly split his face.

“Totally!”

...

Roman wasn’t quite sure why Remy called the drink “pumpkin-spiced seasonal depression,” because as far as he was concerned it was the most amazing thing in the world. Either way, he wasn’t complaining, and he smiled behind his drink while Remy shared with him all of the latest gossip he knew of.

Which there was a lot of, apparently.

“Now,” Remy said, setting down his coffee once he’d finished telling Roman about his old highschool friend Ashely’s divorce, “I know that you do your Chemistry homework with Logan, is that right? What do you say we drop in on him? I’ll order a pizza, and you can have dinner with us.”

“Wait, how’d you know Logan was helping me?” Roman asked, though he still hadn’t managed to banish the grin from his face. Remy winked at him. 

“He helped me through Chemistry too, you know. That big brain of his is the only reason I was able to pass.”

“Really? Virgil said he helped him too…”

“Yup! Ol’ Logan tutored a lot of people, and I personally thought he was a better teacher than all of the paid staff at that dumpster fire they called a school combined.” Roman laughed, and he only shrugged. “Hey, I’m telling it like it is. Now, let’s go give our dear friends a surprise visit, shall we?”

…

“Hello Roman, Remy tells me that you’re in need of further assistance on your Chemistry?”

Roman blinked at Mr.Sanders, while Remy laughed and pushed past him. “Now now, we have to feed the boy first. The pizza dude should be here in a few minutes, and then you can amaze him with your brilliance all you want.”

“You got a curfew at home, kid?” a third voice asked, and Roman glanced up as Virgil came into the hallway, Patton at his hip. Patton smiled happily, reaching for Roman with his little hands when he saw him.

“Ro!” he yelled.

Roman smiled at him, then looked to Virgil. “Uh, sort of, I just gotta be there before my mom goes to bed.”

“When is that, normally?” Logan asked. 

“Uh...around 10 sometimes, though sometimes it’s a lot later.” Roman shrugged. “It depends.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, but Virgil’s eyes held the same unsettling look of understanding they’d always had.

Remy was in the kitchen. 

“You should have seen how jealous he was when he saw my fingernails,” Virgil half-whispered to Roman with a grin. 

“He asked me to do his too,” Roman told him, also grinning.

“Ah, so that explains why I’m getting free pizza tonight. I owe you.”

“Virgil, please tell me you’re not only going to eat pizza.” The group started after Remy, Logan lecturing Virgil on his eating habits while the darker-eyed father half-listened to him with a tired but adoring grin. Roman carefully set his backpack down by the wall, grabbed his nail kit, and ran over to the table. Remy and Virgil were already helping little Patton get strapped into his high chair, and Logan had set out finding something "healthier” for his husband to eat. Remy grinned at Roman as he came in. 

“Ah, it’s our guest of honor!” he called. Virgil chuckled, then went to get something for Patton while Remy sat and Roman started pulling out colors and supplies. 

_ Lets see, Remy’s classy and fancy… _ Roman looked over Remy’s outfit, which was fashionable as always: a black trilby hat, sparkly earrings, shades, a gray scarf, and a fancy gray sweater to match with it. 

_ I have the perfect idea.  _

Remy, for once, was quiet as Roman got to work, watching the boy with a look of curiosity and intrigue as he pulled out colors and brushes. He started with Remy’s index finger, painting it black before adding pale pink stripes to it. The next one was pink, with thin black stripes. Then Roman did another black one, this time with pink dots, followed by a pink one with black dots.

When he got to Remy’s thumbs Roman grinned really big, then pulled out the green nail polish. He carefully applied a layer of darker green paint; then, when it had dried, he pulled out the white, painting a tiny logo on top that could only resemble one thing:

“Oh my god it’s  _ Starbucks!” _ Remy squealed, holding up his hands and gazing at Roman’s work with the biggest smile he’d ever seen. Remy gave Roman an excited thumbs-up, then ran into the living room to show Virgil. 

“Well, you’ve certainly made his day,” Logan mused from over by the counter with a small smile. 

“If you’d like, I can do yours too,” Roman offered automatically, then froze. 

_ Oh shit-- _

Logan raised an eyebrow, though instead of declining like he had expected, the teacher nodded after a short hesitation. 

“I suppose I can’t be the only one in this family without nail polish on me, can I?” he asked. To anyone else, his expression was quite unreadable--was that a smile or a frown? But Roman knew it, and he was shocked by it--the blue-tied father’s tone was amused, even  _ happy.  _

It made Roman feel warm inside. He smiled back at the teacher, then motioned for Logan to sit. He quickly pulled out several shades of blue, his cheeks burning as he listened to Virgil and Remy arguing in the living room over whose nailpolish was the best. Both were very adamant that is was theirs. Meanwhile, Patton contented himself with several toys that Logan had left with him in his high chair, and as they waited for the pizza Roman started to paint. 

_ Logan... _ the picture in his mind, unlike Virgil’s aura of stormclouds and rain, was almost calming in its own way. Logan was smart, but also kind, and when that combined with Patton’s aura of sunbeams and Virgil’s dark skies it painted a unique and beautiful picture that could be found nowhere else.

Roman realized, suddenly...he almost saw these people as  _ family.  _

Two fathers, a crazy aunt, and one sunray of a boy were more of a home to him than Roman had ever known before. Of course, he wasn’t homeless, and Roman knew that he was lucky he wasn’t, but his tired house that smelt of booze and hopelessness just wasn’t  _ home  _ in the way Virgil and Logan’s house was...

Roman didn’t know what he thought of that. He put his head down and went back to painting.

“There,” he said after a while, flashing Logan a big smile. “You like it?”

Logan didn’t answer him; he just stared. He held his hand up, then slowly rotated it, looking over the details on every finger with...that couldn’t be... _ admiration? _

“Roman I…” Logan shook his head after a moment. “This is the most aesthetically pleasing thing I’ve ever seen before…”

Roman beamed. 

“You two are being awfully quiet in there,” came Virgil’s voice from the living room, followed by two sets of footsteps as the bickering pair made their way back to the kitchen. 

“oh  _ damn _ gurl!” Remy shouted when he saw Logan holding up his hands, at the same time Virgil’s eyes widened considerably above the dark eyeshadow. 

“Language,” Logan said automatically, but he still had that quiet, soft smile on his face as Remy grabbed his hand to examine Roman’s work there. 

The index fingers of his hand were blue with stripes, just like Logan’s tie. Next was a tiny white brain icon on a dark blue background, followed by a delicately-done artwork of circuitry on his ring finger. The pinkies were both indigo-colored with white dots, and on his thumbs Roman had painted a tiny sun on one, and a little stormcloud on the other with backgrounds to match--Virgil and Patton. The sunshine and storm clouds.

“My students will be so jealous,” Logan remarked, and Virgil laughed. 

“Hell yeah they will!” 

Roman’s eyes widened when a $20 bill was slapped into his palms, looking up at Remy in shock. 

“Wh…”

Remy chuckled at his expression. “I promised to pay you, remember? You did a stunning job, my boy.”

“I am...also impressed,” Logan said. Virgil chuckled, nudging his shoulder as the doorbell rang.

“Pick your jaw up off the floor and go get the pizza,” he laughed. 

“Virgil, a human jaw can’t even...oh.’ Logan paused. “A joke. I get it.” He shook his head and started for the door, while the other two adults exchanged looks. 

“He ain’t been that blown over since he first saw your face,” Remy remarked, and Virgil smacked him. 

Logan came back a few minutes later with the pizza, and the four laughed and joked over dinner while Patton got to try his first (and last, Logan swore) piece of pizza. Roman was happy to note that he enjoyed it quite a bit. 

“He’s taking after you, kid,” Virgil said with a chuckle as Roman reached for his third slice. Roman froze, and the older man laughed. 

“Don’t worry, it’s a compliment,” Remy butted in, throwing a carrot at Virgil.

“I, for one, would love to see Patton grow to be as kind and hardworking as you are,” Logan stated, throwing a glare at Remy. 

_ Don’tcrydon’tcrydon’tcrydon’tcry… _

Roman got up and ran into the bathroom.

_ Dammit. _

He cried.

And it was the happiest cry he’d ever had.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan yawned. The rain splattered over the windshield filtered the streetlights glow into a kaleidoscope of gold; over Virgil, who slept with his hood yanked over his head, curled up against the door. Over Patton, who was half-asleep and babbling to himself in his carseat. 

It had been something of a long day for all of them, Logan knew. The husbands had been at his parents’ house, checking up on his father after he’d fallen ill a few days ago. Though Larry had always been healthy and Logan wasn’t terribly worried about it, it had been good to see his parents again. Not to mention, Dot was absolutely  _ delighted  _ to get to see little Patton, spoiling him like crazy while Logan got to talk to his dad like he hadn’t been able to in a long time. 

They left after dinner, which Virgil had helped Logan cook. They all ate together, gathered around his parent’s cozy little dining table, and even Virgil seemed to be enjoying himself judging by how relaxed he was. 

“How’s work been for you, Virgil?” Dot asked. She’d taken over the job of ensuring Patton was fed, refusing to let Logan or Virgil do it--something that Logan both appreciated and didn’t appreciate. That was  _ his  _ thing, after all. Virgil nodded to his mother, nibbling on his portion of meatloaf. 

“Stressful, as always, but it feels good to know I can make a difference, somehow,” he admitted. 

“You have such a big heart,” she answered with a soft smile. “I’m so proud of you, Virgil. I always knew you’d be making a difference one day.”

The expression on Virgil’s face made him look like he was 16 again; reminded Logan of Roman. He understood, suddenly, how Virgil seemed to understand him so well. That look of amazement when he received praise from his elders, followed by trying (and largely failing) to hide it with casual nonchalance; it was the same between them.

“I am too,” Larry added. “For your job; for your son. I have no doubt that Patton will grow into a fine young man one day.” Logan’s father had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, but had insisted on coming to dinner anyways. In his hands was a bowl of Ramen, and he smiled over it at Virgil as he spoke. 

“I do my best,” Virgil mumbled, looking down at his food as his cheeks burned red at the praise. He smiled a little; the smallest smile. Dot and Larry exchanged glances, both grinning. 

It may not have seemed like much, but the tiny smile on Virgil’s face meant the world to both of them; Logan knew better than anyone. His now-husband had grown so much from the teenager he had once been; angry at the world and everything in it but him and Remy.

Logan remembered; after they’d gotten him away from Mr. D, and Virgil had first moved in with his family. It had been horribly tense, especially during those first few weeks. Virgil was constantly hiding in his room; so overwhelmed by his new situation and the stress of school that temper flares and panic attacks were commonplace for him. 

But Dot and Larry had been patient. They knew what Virgil meant to Logan; not to mention they knew better that most what the boy had been through not only at the hands of his family, but at Mr. D in the time following his disownment. Logan’s parents were gentle to Virgil; kind, and understanding of what made him “different.” They gave him his space, helped him get a therapist for his anxiety, and told him every day how much they loved him.

Logan had their stubbornness, Virgil had always said; they refused to give up on him.

Logan remembered the nights he spent in Virgil’s room with him, while he clung to him and sobbed into his shirt. He remembered helping the other boy ground himself, time and time again. He remembered how Virgil would apologize, and he would stubbornly tell him that he didn’t need to; that it was fine, and he’d help him as many times as he needed to. 

And behind those stern words, the whispered  _ “I love you”  _ burned in his eyes. 

And gradually; so gradually, Virgil’s thick shell wore down, and he let Logan’s family in. 

Now, the father and husband smiled at Dot as he hugged her; beamed as she played with his little Sunshine on the floor. He even teared up saying goodbye to Larry before they left, and Logan’s heart swelled with pride as his father held Virgil for as long as he wanted before letting go; letting his adopted son go again.

And now, in the car, Virgil slept, as the radio station played quietly and Patton murmured to himself something about bunnies. Logan relished in the silence; in the warmth that glowed in his heart over what had happened earlier that day. He let the silence hang in the air over the hum of the engine, letting out a quiet sigh as he pulled into a gas station to refuel. Virgil’s patch jacket glowed purple in light streaming through the window as Logan got out, where he paid for the gas before going into the convenience store. 

He returned with two coffees to find Virgil awake like he knew he would, silently passing one of the coffees to him as he climbed inside. His husband accepted the coffee sleepily, and Logan almost melted at the soft look Virgil gave him as he took a sip. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly. It was raining a little harder now, and Virgil visibly relaxed as he listened to it patter on the windows, leaning against the door with a sigh. 

“Better,” he answered, in an equally soft voice. “It was good to see your folks again.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Logan said as he started the car. “I know I am not typically one to express much emotion but...I did miss them.”

“Yeah, we know you’re a sap at heart.” Virgil smirked, and Logan raised an eyebrow at him, hiding a grin as they pulled back onto the highway.

The rain fell harder, crashing into the windshield in sheets. Lightning split the sky not far away, followed by a sharp crack of thunder. The roaring sound overhead, though comforting to Virgil, woke Patton. The little boy jumped, and started to cry as Virgil twisted around in his seat to try and calm him down. 

“Hey, hey, Sunshine, it’s okay buddy,” Virgil said softly. Another rumble of thunder echoed overhead, which only made Patton cry harder.

“Patton, please.” Logan could hear the panic in his husband’s voice as he desperately tried to calm the boy down, but to no avail. Meanwhile the rain fell in sheets, followed by hail, which only served to scare Patton even more as it rattled against the car windows. 

“I’m going to have to stop, it’s getting too hard to see,” Logan called. Patton was now sobbing hysterically, and the look in Virgil’s face suggested he wasn’t far behind. He pulled the car over as another streak of lightning slammed into the ground not far away, quickly undoing his seatbelt and getting out as Virgil did the same. They moved to the backseat, and Virgil undid Patton’s seatbelt before carefully lifting the child into his arms. Logan scooted close to him, and Virgil leaned against him as he gently rocked Patton back and forth. 

Patton continued to cry, though he calmed down somewhat in his father’s arms. Virgil, likewise, seemed a bit more calm himself now that Logan held him in  _ his  _ arms.

They sat like that for a while, as the rain pelted against the windows and the wind howled above it. 

Then, Logan opened his mouth and began to sing.

_ You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray. _

_ You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.  _

_ You have been my Sunshine today.  _

Virgil couldn’t hold back a smile at the words Logan sang, and as he started to sing the song again he joined, the husband’s voices swelling in a harmony of pure tenor and soft base notes that kept out the sounds of the storm. Patton stopped his crying to stare at the two in awe, which was more than enough motivation for Virgil to keep going.

They sang the song a second time, then a third, altering the melodies and harmonies each sang as the thunder slowly faded into a background of soft rain. Patton sniffed, his dark eyes wide as he listened, but he didn’t cry again. Virgil smiled at him; as the third round died out he hugged the boy close. 

“You feeling better, buddy?” he asked gently. 

“That was...was scary!” Patton answered shakily, burying his head in Virgil’s jacket. Virgil held him close, as Logan held him close. 

“Don’t worry Sunshine,” he said gently. “You’re safe with us, okay? The storm can’t hurt you.”

The three sat there for a long time in the back of the car, just holding each other. Patton, tired kid that he was, soon fell asleep in Virgil’s arms. Logan helped his husband carefully clip the boy back into his carseat, carefully arranging his soft blanket over him so he’d be warm. 

The rain had slowed enough for Logan to see, so he and Virgil moved back to the front of the car. Their coffee was cold now, but neither of them cared. Virgil sipped at his as they continued on the drive home. 

It was quiet again. 

\---

Remy held a bundle of black and tan fur in his arms as it shivered, trying to burrow into his shirt and away from the roaring thunder outside. 

“Don’t worry, little Prince,” he murmured, gently stroking the little creature’s back with his hand. “It’ll be okay, I’ll keep you safe…” the puppy trembled as he wrapped it up in a soft blanket, holding it close and playing some quiet music on his phone. 

“There ya go Princey...just relax, you’re okay…” the puppy calmed down, and slowly stopped shaking in Remy’s gentle embrace, nuzzling its snout into his arm. 

“Atta boy...there you go.” Remy leaned against the side of his couch, cradling the pup gently in his arms. He knew Virgil and Logan were probably okay, but the thought of Roman crossed his mind and refused to leave. 

He hoped the boy was okay...

\---

Roman hugged his pillow close to his body, watching the storm as it roared and thrashed in the clouds outside. His stomach rumbled, tears sliding down his face like the droplets on the window. His heart thumped against his chest, heavier than the dark clouds in the sky.

_ Tomorrow will be better,  _ he whispered to himself. 

_ Tomorrow... _


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi have some fluff

It had been a long day; following an even longer night. Virgil slumped against the couch, eyes closed, his hoodie drawn up over his shoulders. Patton busied himself on the floor nearby, dressing up his bunny in a little blue doll’s dress. Several other stuffed animals that Remy had bought (though the pink bunny by far remained his favorite) lay scattered around him, and a few more assortments of doll’s clothing. 

Remy said that Patton had a good fashion taste. Even Logan couldn’t disagree. 

Virgil’s eyes were shut, but he was awake - unfortunate as that was - listening to Patton as he finished arranging the dress on his bunny. Once he was happy with it, he moved on to a puppy dog plush. This one he wrapped - awkwardly, with his chubby fingers - in a sparkly bit of pink cloth. Patton fiddled with that until he was content, talking to “Acha” as he arranged the scarf around the dog’s neck and body. 

Then, a knock sounded at the door. 

“Hrggyph,” Virgil muttered to nothing in particular, and slowly opened an eye. The bit of pale pink material he saw through part of the visible window was definitely  _ not  _ Roman’s, and Logan wouldn’t be caught dead in such a vibrant color. 

So who...

_ Wonder if they’ll go away,  _ Virgil thought tiredly. A few seconds later, however, whoever it was knocked again.  _ Dammit.  _

He sighed. Slowly, he picked himself up from the couch, and Patton jumped up to grab his arm as he started for the door. 

“Is Daddy home?” he asked, grabbing Virgil’s hand in one of his little ones. His dog plush dangled precariously from the other, the pink tip dragging on the floor.

“I don’t think so, buddy,” Virgil said. Patton turned and held up his arms; his father smiled to himself as he picked the boy up. He opened the door. 

“Oh, you’re home!” The excited voice belonged to somebody Virgil had seen before, but he wasn’t quite sure who. It was a younger boy, about Roman’s age, with crooked glasses, curly hair the color of rust, and soft brown eyes. He wore a pale pink sweater, black jeans, and a bright smile. Behind him stood another kid, though the last time Virgil saw them, he was pretty sure they’d been a pirate. Now however, they wore wearing a button-up covered in stars, ripped jeans, and converse that had been painted in a familiar style. Over all that, a too-big camo jacket that clashed with everything rested on their shoulder. 

“Emile?” Virgil asked at last. “And...Scout?”

“That’s us,” Scout answered with a nod. They nudged Emile, who started and blinked before nodding.

“Right! Uh, Mr. Virgil, I think you remember us from that time we were at your house back on Halloween?” Virgil nodded, and his smile somehow got wider. “Awesome! Um, so...this might be a bit weird, but Roman’s birthday is tomorrow, and we’re...uh, we’re trying to plan something special for him. And he talks about you guys all the time, um...do you think you could help us?”

...forget sleep. Sleep could wait. 

“Come on in,” Virgil said. He turned, gently setting Patton down so he could pull out his phone. Scout and Emile quickly knelt down, keeping his son busy as he placed a call to Remy. 

“Hey, I need you over here stat,” he said as soon as the barista answered. 

_ “Is something wrong?”  _ he asked. 

“Nothing bad, Rem,” Virgil assured. “Um, Emile and Scout are here; they told me Roman’s birthday is tomorrow. We’re gonna need your help.” 

Remy’s response was instant.

_ “Say no more, I’m on my way,”  _ he said. Before Virgil could say any more, he hung up. 

“Who was that?” Scout asked as he put his phone back in his pocket. Virgil chuckled. 

“You remember the Dragon Witch on Halloween?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s on his way now. Much better at this stuff than I am.” Virgil checked his watch, hid a yawn, then glanced at the two kids again. “My husband should be back in about an hour from school. He’ll also be more than willing to help. Don’t worry, we’ll get this figured out.”

“Yes!” Emile grinned widely, wiggling in excitement. “We’re gonna make Roman so happy!”

Virgil felt his heart warm as he sat down with the kids to wait, whereupon Patton came over and crawled into his lap. “Where is Roman now?” he asked, helping his son sit up. 

“He said he had to help his mom with something,” Scout said. Their voice sounded tense; like they knew what he did - what he knew only because of the horrible nights he’d faced alone, with drunken laughter downstairs and his stomach cringing with hunger. Virgil shook his head violently, and a shiver twirled down his spine. He focused instead on staring at Scout’s shoes. They were black, spots of paint that looked like stars and planets. He bet it was Roman’s work.

Soon enough, someone knocked at the door again.

“The Dragon Witch!” Emile exclaimed, and jumped from his seat. The knock came again, before Remy flung the door open and strode inside with a grin and a wink. 

“Well well well,” he said. “I hear there’s a birthday party we need to plan.”

“Hell yeah,” Scout said, and Emile grinned. 

“It’s Roman’s birthday tomorrow, and we wanna do something special for him,” he explained. Remy nodded. 

“Good. He needs good friends like you,” he said. He looked at Virgil. “I think it’s time to go shopping. We’ll get the supplies…” he glanced at Scout and Emile, “...when you two get out of school tomorrow, I’ll pick you up. We’ll set everything up then for Roman.”

“How will we get him over here?” Virgil asked. 

“He’s your babysitter, you tell me.”

“That could work.” Virgil nodded, taking Patton in his arms as he stood up. “Alright, so…”

“We need to divide and conquer,” Remy said. “Decorations and preparation, and gifts.”

“Logan’s very good at that,” Virgil said. “-Decoration, I mean, and I’m sure he’ll be happy to do it for Roman.”

“I’ll text him. Scout, Emile - what do you two want to help with?”

“I’m good at decorations,” Emile said. Scout nodded. 

“That he is. And I know what he likes.”

Alright - so Emile, you’ll be with me, then, and Scout will go with Virgil. Sound good to you?”

The two kids nodded. 

“Excellent! Let’s get this boy of ours a birthday party!”

\---

What the hell was so special about a birthday, anyway? Roman sighed, burying his head in his arms. At the front of the classroom, a history teacher droned on about something he didn’t remember; wouldn’t remember. Recently his mother had gotten a job, somehow, and was now even nastier than usual when she wasn’t drunk. Roman didn’t want to go home; he was tired; and everything ached. 

At least...at least, he got to babysit Patton again today. Roman stared at his fingernails; at the chipped edges, and ignored his classmates. The teacher continued to drone. The clock was getting closer to three, but it wasn’t there yet. 

Finally, the bell rang. 

Roman let out another sigh; he got his backpack and slung it around his shoulder, and started tiredly for the door. 

Outside it was frigid, and though his jacket was warm it wasn’t warm enough. He’d forgotten his warmer one. Roman wondered how the puppy was; how Emile was. Briefly, the thought allowed him to smile. Maybe Remy would be at Virgil and Logan’s house, and let him see Prince. That would be nice. He reached up, tracing the embroidered letters with his finger.  _ Prince.  _

He didn’t feel like a prince. 

He couldn’t feel much of his hands or face by the time he came to the street where the Sanders lived, kicking at stones as he passed Mr. D’s house. He saw the older man in the window, staring at him. There was something unsettling about it, that he couldn’t put words to. Roman shivered and continued. 

He stopped at the familiar blue door, adjusted his backpack straps, and knocked. 

_ “SURPRISE!” _ The enthusiastic shout ripped him out of his thoughts with a force that nearly knocked him sideways; as it was Roman jumped, letting out a startled yelp. 

“Happy birthday!” Emile and Scout shrieked in unison, sharing excited smiles as they rushed forward to greet him. Roman’s eyes widened, and he found himself laughing as they hugged him - Emile’s gentle touch, and Scout’s bone crushing grip.

“You-you guys knew?” he asked at last, overwhelmed by the streamers and people, and Logan and Virgil smiling at him...and was Remy holding a cake?

“Of course we did!” Scout laughed and punched his shoulder, then grabbed his hand and tugged him inside. “C’mon, you gotta try the cake we made. Well, Emile made it. Either way it’s good.”

Something small and furry ran up to him, barking and wagging its tail. 

“PRINCE!” Roman yelped. He dropped to his knees by the puppy’s side, and it leapt into his lap to enthusiastically lick his face. He cradled the pup in his arms, gently running his hands along its soft black and brown fur. Prince was already bigger than it had been when he’d found it, with floppy ears and a goofy smile.

_ “We think he’s a mutt,” _ Remy had said. Roman didn’t care - he loved the pup regardless.

“Happy birthday to you…” his eyes widened as the others started singing to him, and he scrambled to his feet with Prince still in his arms-- _holy shit,_ he thought. How did they all have such beautiful voices? Logan, the stiff teacher and Virgil...their voices swelled in a perfectly complimenting harmony, leading the group in the song. Remy’s voice followed, a pure tenor; and Emile - though his voice was softer than the others, he sounded just like an angel to Roman. 

He tried not to cry but he did, and as the others stopped singing Scout grabbed him in a hug, letting him bury his face in their sweatshirt. There they held him until he was breathing steadily again, and they let go; the others had gathered in the kitchen and smiled at him. 

“Hope you’re hungry Roman!” Remy announced, and gestured to the dining room table where several boxes of pizza and tubs of ice cream had been lined up in a neat row. Roman’s jaw dropped, and the others grinned. 

“Everybody get your fill; then we’ll meet in the living room. We got a movie ready to play and presents ready to open.”

_ “Presents!?”  _ Roman blurted, then slapped a hand over his mouth. Virgil chuckled good-naturedly, and even Logan smiled. 

“That’s right!” Remy said. “Just for you, my boy!”

“Let’s get pizza!” Emile took Roman’s hand, and he felt himself melting into the other boy’s embrace as he pulled him towards the table. “Look, see? We ordered your favorite!”

“Olive pizza!” Roman’s face broke into an open-mouthed look of amazement, and after gently setting Prince down he reached out and piled several slices onto his plate. Scout and Emile joined him; Remy followed with a wide smile, and Virgil and Logan took up the line in the back. Balloons crowded against each other on the ceiling; their strings dangled down in front of him. Roman looked up, and shades of gold and white and red looked back. He smiled. 

“Guess what movie we’re gonna watch?” Emile asked as they sat down. Roman raised an eyebrow at him, unable to contain the happy expression on his face. 

“What movie?” he asked. Scout sat down on his other side, yawning and leaning against his shoulder. Emile leaned against his other side, and gave him a look to melt his heart all over again. 

“Beauty and the Beast!” he giggled. “Your favorite!”

“How did you-”

“I told him,” Scout said, grinning at the look of dumbfoundment on his face. They took a bite out of their mushroom pizza (ew) as Virgil and Logan entered. They took the other sofa, seating Patton between them with his little slice of cheese pizza. Remy was the last to come in, pepperoni his choice of the evening. He sat down, and Virgil got the remote and started the movie. 

It was better than Roman remembered. The colors seemed brighter, and better, and warmer. Maybe that was Scout and Emile, leaning against him as if to chase away the cold that had settled into his bones, or Emile’s laughter that was soft and sweet like bells; like sugar pastries and autumn mornings where the sun’s warmth is gentle on your back. Scout’s, on the other hand, was sharp, like dogs barking in the dead of night and icicles shattering on the sidewalk. 

He loved them both. 

Roman knew what Scout knew though, that he was hopelessly  _ in  _ love with the Picani boy. He loved everything about him - his soft curls, and big eyes, and round glasses that always sat crookedly on his nose no matter how many times he fiddled with the frames. He loved his smile, and his laugh, and his voice.

And when the other boy leaned against him, and gently reached out to hold his hand...Roman felt like he knew what Heaven was. 

Scout glanced at him, chuckled to themself at his happy expression, and turned back towards the TV. Together they watched the story play out, laughing and joking and sharing goofy smiles with each other as they discussed the scenes. They all booed at Gaston, and agreed that the candlestick and clock were very much gay. 

And then, all too soon, it was over. The credits rolled and Roman let out a soft sigh, feeling Emile’s chest rise and fall as he breathed - fast asleep against his shoulder. Their paper plates were stacked on the coffee table - the pizza long gone - and Virgil held Patton. The little boy had also fallen asleep, and slept contentedly in his father’s arms. 

“I’ll go put him in his room,” Virgil said at last, his voice soft. “Then you can open your presents, Roman.”

The presents! Roman realized, suddenly, that he’d forgotten all about those. Remy noticed the look on his face and laughed, which startled Emile awake. He muttered something under his breath, yawned, and looked up into Roman’s eyes. 

_ God he’s so cute.  _

Roman smiled at him, and Emile smiled back. Then he reached up, and lightly tapped his nose. 

“Boop!” he giggled. Roman felt his face turn an embarrassing shade of red, and he ducked to try and hide it - which would’ve been fine, had Emile’s hand not gotten tangled up in his hair. The next thing he knew they were both doubled over with laughter, and Emile was attempting to squeak out an apology in between gasps for air. When they finally recovered Roman saw Scout, leaning back and shaking their head; they were laughing too, and Remy and Logan shared a look that was both amused and affectionate. Virgil came back into the room, saw the spectacle, and let out a sigh. He too, however, failed to hide a smile as he sat down. 

Emile struggled to compose himself with the others, one hand clasping Roman’s shoulder. His glasses looked more crooked than ever; his messy curls tangled and dangling over the rims. Eventually, he pulled himself upright. 

“Present time!” he yelped, and burst out laughing again. Roman and Scout joined in, as the adults brought out a small collection of somethings and set it on the floor and coffee table in front of him.

Once he’d finally calmed himself, Roman slid off the couch to kneel in front of his presents. Remy set Prince down and the puppy ran over to join him - his heart felt so warm and full he thought it might burst, looking over the shiny wrapping paper and the kind expressions in Virgil and Logan’s eyes. Gingerly, he reached out and took the first gift. 

_ From Remy,  _ it said _.  _ He gently pulled away the red and gold wrapping, and his eyes widened at the colors upon colors upon colors of nail polish he found packed neatly into a black and red nail kit bag. On the top of the bag, his name was embroidered:  _ Roman,  _ in swirling gold type. 

“I love it!” he cried, and gently picked up one of the colors - a shimmering beetle green - before putting it back. He couldn’t wait to try it out.

The next present was...well, he knew Scout had tried. Paper wrapping wasn’t exactly their specialty. Nonetheless Roman unwrapped it gently, and hugged the new sketchpad that revealed itself to his chest. 

“There’s also some stickers inside for you,” they said - were they nervous? What a strange thought; but Roman couldn’t deny the slight tremble; the tingle of anxiety in their voice. He smiled at them. 

“I can’t wait to draw in it,” he said. “This is the perfect size.”

_ From Logan,  _ read the third gift, tagged neatly with a sharpie. The wrapping paper revealed something soft, and something not - new gloves, in his favorite shade of red, and a book. It claimed to be a fantasy book, and Roman felt tears stinging his eyes as he looked over the cover. He imagined Logan, standing in the fantasy section of a bookstore, with no idea of what any of the books contained. 

“This one was rated very highly,” Logan explained matter-of-factly. “I do...hope that you enjoy it.”

“Thank you,” Roman said softly, trying to blink away the tears. The gloves and book he gently set aside - somehow, Logan must have realized that his old ones were worn. 

Two presents remained. He picked up one of them;  _ From Virgil,  _ it said. The paper presented a box when he pulled it away; inside the box was a soft puppy plush that was black and brown just like Prince, with a red bandana around its neck. The word  _ Prince  _ was hastily stitched onto it in yellow, and as he looked up at Virgil the father glanced aside. 

“I...I’m sorry you can’t keep the real one,” was all he said, in a terribly soft voice. There were tears in his eyes too, Roman realized. “I hope this helps.”

“It...it does,” he said. He hugged the plush dog close, and sniffled; with his other hand he gently petted the real dog. “Thank you, Virgil.”

“Of course.”

The last present was Emile’s. Roman hesitantly reached for it; he felt Emile tense as he pulled the paper away - it was a beanie. A soft one, with stripes of blue, yellow, and pink. Roman’s eyes widened, and he looked abruptly up at Emile. 

“You...you made this?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah. I hope it’s okay? I tried to make it as close to your flag as possible, and I-” he was cut off as Roman crashed into him, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s shoulders and hugging him tightly. 

_ “I love it,”  _ he whispered, and now he really was crying. “Thank you...thank you all so much.”

He felt the warmth of another body beside him, and Roman opened one eye to see that Scout had joined the hug. Then Remy came over, followed by Virgil, and soon even Logan joined the group. Though Roman sort of expected it to be awkward...it felt really nice, surrounded by everybody he loved and who loved him in return. He felt himself smile 

_ Thank you guys, for the best birthday ever.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting chapters of this story out on Tumblr for a while, but I want to make it available to other platforms as well. Enjoy.   
> I also apologize if there doesn't seem to be much of a plot right away--this story began with a few small prompts, and grew into a series from there. I promise the later episodes get better.


End file.
